


Nepenthe

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Medical Procedures, Museum Date
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Minghao, seorang pemuda malang yang harus menderita penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Yang merasa bahwa dunianya telah hancur, bertemu dengan Mingyu, laki-laki yang menjadi penawar rasa sakitnya. Laki-laki yang mengajarinya arti kata kuat, dan laki-laki yang menemaninya berjuang untuk bertahan.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Nepenthe

**Author's Note:**

> Part 13 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

**Nepenthe**

a fictional medicine for sorrow

Season/Genre : Spring/ Local

Random code : strawberry kiss, **museum date**   
Rated : Teenage

Disclaimer : author bukanlah seorang yang ahli dalam bidang kesehatan. Dan apapun yang bersangkutan dalam cerita ini. Namun, author berusaha mencari informasi sebenar-benar dan seakurat mungkin melalui berbagai narasumber. Jika sekiranya ada kesalahan atau ketidakakuratan informasi yang author tuliskan (baik menyangkut nama obat ataupun prosedur kesehatan), mohon permaklumannya.

  
Summary : Minghao, seorang pemuda malang yang harus menderita penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Yang merasa bahwa dunianya telah hancur, bertemu dengan Mingyu, laki-laki yang menjadi penawar rasa sakitnya. Laki-laki yang mengajarinya arti kata kuat, dan laki-laki yang menemaninya berjuang untuk bertahan.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Hao, fokus please! Gerakan lo dari tadi salah-salah terus!” Soonyoung, ketua klub dance _Moon &Star _ kembali melayangkan protesnya pada Minghao.

Pasalnya, sejak sejam yang lalu, Minghao terus melakukan kesalahan selama latihan.

“Kak Hao, lo kenapa? Gak biasanya lo begini kak…” Ichan menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Minghao.

Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

“Sorry guys, gue juga gak tau kenapa. Tapi hari ini kayaknya badan gue capek banget banget banget!” Minghao duduk lesehan dan bersandar di salah satu sudut ruang latihan.

Sekujur tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat.

Wajahnya nampak lesu dan pucat.

“Kalo emang lo lagi sakit atau gak enak badan, gak usah dipaksain deh Hao. Mending lo balik aja. Istirahat di rumah.” Jun memberi saran.

“Iya Hao. Kayaknya mending lo balik aja deh. Istirahatin badan lo. Sorry kalo gue agak keras barusan.” Soonyoung mendukung saran dari Jun, kemudian meminta maaf pada salah satu rekan satu teamnya itu.

“Iya bang, gue paham kok. Justru gue yang minta maaf. Gue juga gak ngerti nih, kenapa badan gue tiba-tiba rasanya lemes banget! Kayak gak ada tenaganya sama sekali.” Minghao jelas merasa bersalah pada teman-temannya yang lain.

Bagaimana tidak?

Kompetisi tari yang akan mereka ikuti sudah semakin dekat.

Kurang dari satu bulan lagi.

Dan jadwal latihan mereka semakin intens.

Namun, Minghao justru mengacaukan latihan sore hari itu.

“Gak apa-apa Hao. Mungkin karena kita terlalu ngeforsir dan nge _push_ latihan terus sih ini.” Balas Soonyoung.

“Kita libur latihan 3 hari, gimana? _Weekend_ nanti kalian pada gak ada acara ke mana-mana kan? Kita latihan lagi hari Sabtu deh ya? Bisa?” ketua klub bermata sipit itu kembali menyambung kalimatnya.

“Gue bisa sih bang.” Jawab Ichan.

“Gue juga bisa Nyong.” Kata Jun.

“Lo gimana Hao?”

“Bisa kok, bisa!” Minghao meyakinkan.

“Oke deh kalo gitu. Latihan hari ini, kita selesain di sini aja. Pada balik deh kalian semua.” Perintah Soonyoung pada ketiga temannya yang lain.

Jun dan Ichan pun langsung bergegas merapikan barang-barang mereka yang tercecer di ruang latihan.

Sementara Minghao masih diam tak bergeming di tempat duduknya semula.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit waktu berlalu, Jun dan Ichan pun sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

“Kalo gitu kami duluan ya _guys_?” ucap Jun pada Soonyoung dan Minghao.

“Yoo Jun, Chan! Ati-ati di jalan kalian!” balas Soonyoung.

Dirinya kembali sibuk dengan melatih gerakan tarinya di depan cermin.

“Ati-ati _guys…_ ” balas Minghao dengan suara lemah.

“Kalian masih mau di sini? Jangan kemaleman baliknya…” gantian Ichan yang berucap.

“Iya, kalian duluan aja. Gue paling setengah jam lagi baru cabut.” Jawab Soonyoung sambil memandang Ichan melalui cermin di depannya.

“Gue nemenin bang Unyong disini. Nanti aja baliknya.” Minghao ikut menjawab.

“ _Alright then! See you on Saturday_?” kata Jun sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruang latihan.

“ _See you on Saturday_ …!” balas Soonyoung dan Minghao bersahutan.

* * *

* * *

Minghao langsung merebahkan tubuh kurusnya ke atas ranjang empuk saat ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang luas.

Ia pandangi langit-langit kamar, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

Rumahnya yang besar dan bertingkat itu nampak sepi sekali.

Hanya ada pak Bas dan bu Ratna, sepasang suami istri yang sudah menjadi asisten keluarganya sejak Minghao kecil.

_*tok tok tok*_

Minghao mendengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu kamarnya.

“Den Hao…” sebuah suara memanggilnya.

“Iya buuu…” Minghao bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

“Ada apa bu?” tanya Minghao pada bu Ratna.

“Den Hao mau makan sekarang? Ibu masak sup jagung kesukaannya den Hao loh…” ucap sang asisten menawarkan.

Mendengar salah satu menu favoritnya disebut, mata Minghao langsung memancarkan binar.

Ia tersenyum simpul, kemudian menjawab, “Aku mandi dulu ya bu? 15 menit lagi tolong siapin makanannya.”

“Oke siap den! Kalo gitu, ibu turun lagi ke bawah ya…” bu Ratna sudah bersiap untuk pergi dari hadapan sang tuan muda.

“Mama sama papa gak ada ngehubungin ibu atau bapak, bu?” tanya Minghao pada wanita paruh baya itu.

“Gak ada den… Emang nyonya sama tuan gak nelpon den Hao?” bu Ratna justru balik bertanya.

Ada perasaan prihatin dalam hati bu Ratna terhadap lelaki muda di hadapannya itu.

“ _Pasti den Hao ngerasa sedih dan kesepian._ ” ucapnya dalam hati.

“Gak ada bu. Yaudah biarin aja. Mereka pasti sibuk banget, sampe gak sempet ngabarin anaknya sendiri. Haha.” Minghao menjawab pertanyaan bu Ratna, kemudian tertawa getir.

“Iya den, maklumi aja ya…? Kan nyonya dan tuan kerja buat den Hao juga…” entah sudah berapa ratus kali Minghao mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan oleh bu Ratna dan sang suami pada dirinya sejak ia kecil dulu.

“Iya bu. Maklum kok. Udah biasa juga. Yaudah aku mandi dulu ya? Nanti aku turun kebawah.” Minghao memasang senyum lemah.

“Iya den… Ibu permisi…” bu Ratna membukukkan badannya singkat, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari kamar sang majikan.

* * *

* * *

“Errrrggghhh…” Minghao terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengerang dengan suara serak.

Pemuda kurus itu merasakan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Terutama pada bagian persendian.

Ngilu, seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

“Jam berapa sih sekarang?” ucapnya seorang diri sambil menahan sakit.

Ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas.

“Jam 8 lewat… Rasanya tidur gue udah cukup banyak dari semalem, tapi kenapa bangun-bangun malah makin capek ya??” Minghao bertanya heran.

Ia mengecek jadwal kuliahnya hari ini.

“Cuma ada satu kelas. Gak usah masuk aja kali ya? Sumpah, gue capek banget ya Tuhaan… _What’s wrong with me…_??” lelaki bersurai cokelat itu kembali meringkuk di atas kasur.

_*tok tok tok*_

“Den Hao udah bangun, den?” suara berat seorang laki-laki terdengar memanggilnya dari luar.

“Udah pak…” jawab Minghao setengah berteriak. Rasanya masih malas untuk beranjak dari kasur.

“Den Hao mau sarapan sekarang? Ibu lagi siapin sarapannya…” pak Bas, suami ibu Ratna itu kembali berucap.

“Nanti aja ya pak. Aku belum lapar. Nanti aku turun ke bawah…” balas Minghao.

“Hari ini ndak ada jadwal kuliah tah den?”

“Gak ada pak…” jawab Minghao berbohong.

“Ohh yaudah. Nanti langsung turun kalau mau sarapan ya den…?”

“Iya pak… Makasih…”

Kemudian hening.

Minghao memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada teman sekelasnya, yaitu Seokmin.

Ia berniat untuk menitip absen pada temannya itu.

Setelah berbalas pesan singkat, Minghao kembali mengunci layar ponselnya dan meletakkan alat komunikasi itu kembali ke atas nakas.

Ia paksa tubuhnya untuk terduduk di atas ranjang.

Tubuhnya masih terasa lesu dan lunglai.

Dan ketika Minghao mencoba untuk berdiri, ia merasakan nyeri yang hebat pada bagian lututnya.

“Aaaaarrrrgghhhh! _Shit! Shit! Shit_!” ia jatuhkan kembali tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, terdengar suara derap langkah cepat berlari dari arah tangga menuju ke depan kamarnya.

“Den Hao?? Den ndak kenapa-napa?? Den?? Buka pintunya den… Den Hao kenapa teriak? Den Hao sakit??” pak Bas terus memanggil-manggil nama sang tuan muda sambil sesekali mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

“Sssshhhh…” Minghao masih mendesis menahan sakit, tangannya ia letakkan pada lututnya yang seolah baru saja dipukul hingga remuk oleh palu gada.

Bukan main rasanya.

“Gak kenapa-napa pak. Kelingking kakiku barusan kepentok meja!” Minghao kembali berbohong.

“Serius den??” tanya pak Bas dengan nada khawatir.

“Iya pak. Serius, beneran… Udah bapak turun lagi aja ke bawah. Nanti aku turun kok! Ini Cuma nyeri sedikit aja.” Katanya lagi, berusaha meyakinkan pak Bas supaya pria paruh baya itu tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

“Den, kalau ada apa-apa… aden Hao bisa ngomong sama bapak atau ibu ya den… Jangan dipendem sendirian.” Entah apa motivasi pak Bas mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun jujur saja, kata-kata pak Bas barusan berhasil menyentuh sudut hati sang tuan muda.

Seketika, sekujur tubuh Minghao menghangat.

Ada air yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata lelaki itu.

Merasa tersentuh dan terharu.

Ternyata masih ada orang-orang yang begitu tulus perduli pada dirinya.

Dan ia amat bersyukur akan hal itu.

“Iya bapakku…” akhirnya Minghao menjawab setelah berdiam diri untuk waktu yang singkat.

“Bapak tinggal turun lagi ke bawah ya den?”

“Iya pak… Tinggal aja…”

* * *

Hampir 15 menit waktu berlalu sejak Minghao merasakan nyeri pada lututnya.

Dan kini, ia mencoba berdiri untuk kedua kalinya.

Dengan sebuah ringisan lebar dan mata yang terpejam rapat, Minghao berhasil berdiri sambil menahan sakit.

Langkahnya tertatih.

Jalannya sedikit pincang.

Tubuhnya gagal untuk berdiri dengan tegap.

“ _Should I go and do some medical check up_?” Minghao bermonolog sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi besar miliknya.

“Hhhhh. Jangan mikir aneh-aneh Hao! Lo Cuma kecapean aja. _That’s it_! Jangan lebay! Jangan manja!” ia memarahi diri sendiri.

* * *

* * *

“Ehh den Hao…” sapa bu Ratna pada anak majikannya itu, saat Minghao berjalan ke arah dapur.

“Ehh bu Ratna…” balas Minghao dengan nada serupa sambil tersenyum manis.

“Duh, gantengnya tuan muda ini…” bu Ratna memang senang sekali memuji lelaki kurus itu.

“Apa sih buuuu… Biasa aja!” Minghao tersipu malu, walaupun pujian yang baru saja ia dengar, berhasil membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik.

“Mau sarapan sekarang den?”

“Mauuuu! Wuih, kwetiau _seafood_!” seru Minghao penuh semangat saat ia melihat menu sarapan yang ada di depannya.

“Kan beberapa hari lalu den Hao minta dimasakin kwetiau. Jadi hari ini ibu buatin…” kata bu Ratna sambil menyerahkan piring untuk Minghao.

“Ibu sama bapak udah sarapan?” tanya Minghao.

“Sarapan bareng aku ya? Aku lagi males makan sendirian. Pak Bas nya panggil dulu bu.” Belum sempat wanita paruh baya itu menjawab, Minghao kembali menyambung kalimatnya.

“Iya den, tunggu ibu panggilin bapak dulu. Tadi bapak bilang mau nyuci mobilnya den Hao soalnya.” Bu Ratna bergegas pergi untuk memanggil suaminya yang sedang sibuk di halaman depan.

“Oke bu. Aku tungguin.” Minghao menanggapi, kemudian mulai memindahkan kwetiau goreng _seafood_ favoritnya ke atas piring.

* * *

“Pak, bu…” panggil Minghao pada sepasang suami istri yang duduk di sebrangnya, masih menikmati santap pagi bersama.

“Iya den?” balas keduanya hampir bersamaan.

“Ehh iya, den Hao kelingkingnya ndak kenapa-napa?? Coba sini bapak liat?” pak Bas teringat suara teriakan Minghao puluhan menit lalu yang membuatnya berlari panik itu. Ia sudah hampir membungkukkan badan dan mengintip melalui kolong meja, saat Minghao mencegahnya.

“Gak usah dicek pak! Udah gak kenapa-napa kok!” jawab Minghao buru-buru.

“Beneran? Perlu diobatin gak den?” kini bu Ratna yang bertanya.

“Beneran buuu. Udah gak kenapa-napa…”

“Tadi den Hao mau ngomong apa?” kata pak Bas.

“Ohh, itu… Ummm… Anu pak, kenal tukang pijet yang bisa dipanggil ke rumah gak?” 

“Tukang pijet? Den Hao kecapekan? Gak enak badan?” bu Ratna bertanya heran.

“Iya bu… Dari kemarin sore sih sebenernya badanku pegel-pegel semua. Kayaknya efek kecapean karena latihan buat kompetisi deh ini. Otot-otot badanku kaku. Gak enak banget rasanya.” Minghao berusaha memberi pijatan-pijatan kecil pada bahu dan lengannya sendiri.

“Ada sih den… Saya pernah dikasih tau sama Diana…” bu Ratna menyahut.

“Diana siapa bu?” Minghao merasa asing dengan nama yang baru saja disebutkan oleh sang asisten.

“Itu den, pembantunya pak Wonwoo. Yang rumahnya nomer 17 itu. Yang pagernya warna ungu…”

“Gak kenal dan gak pernah merhatiin juga…” jawab Minghao sembari bertopang dagu.

Ia kembali merasakan nyeri, kali ini pada pergelangan tangannya. Namun Minghao berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya itu.

“Ya yang itu pokoknya den. Nanti ibu mintain nomer tukang pijetnya sama si Diana ya?”

“Boleh buu…”

“Emang kapan mau pijetnya den?”

“Hari ini kalo bisa ya bu. Sorean aja gak apa-apa. Jam 3 atau jam 4an gitu.” Jawab Minghao.

“Den Hao hari ini ndak ada rencana kemana-mana?” tanya pak Bas.

“Gak ada pak. Aku mau diem-diem aja di kamar seharian.”

“Yaudah kalo gitu, nanti selesai dicuci, mobilnya bapak bawa masuk lagi ke garasi ya den?”

“Iya pak, masukkin lagi aja.” Piring Minghao sudah bersih tanpa secuilpun sisa kwetiau di atasnya.

“Waaah, kenyaaang!” lelaki kurus itu mengusap-usap perut ratanya sendiri.

“Ibu tuh selalu seneng kalo liat den Hao makan. Selalu lahap dan bersih!” komentar bu Ratna pada tuan mudanya.

“Ohh, jelas dooong. Ajarannya siapa duluuu? Bu Ratna dan pak Bas gitu loh!” Minghao menanggapi.

Memang benar, Minghao banyak belajar justru dari pasangan suami istri ini ketimbang dari orangtua kandungnya sendiri.

Pak Bas dan bu Ratna terlihat seperti orangtua Minghao yang sesungguhnya.

“Ahh, den mah bisa aja!” bu Ratna mengibaskan tangannya.

“Beneran bu… Makasih banyak ya …Kalian udah ngajarin aku banyak hal banget! Makasih ya pak, bu… Kalian masih mau bertahan disini dan nemenin aku di sini. Kalo gak ada kalian, pasti aku udah mati karena sedih dan kesepian.” Ucap Minghao sungguh-sungguh.

Suasana yang sebelumnya ringan, kini mendadak jadi lebih berat dan penuh sentimen.

“Iya den… Aden ndak perlu berterima kasih segala. Den Hao itu udah bapak dan ibu anggap seperti anak sendiri. Ya kan bu?” pak Bas yang menanggapi.

“Iya den. Bener yang bapak bilang. Den Hao itu udah kayak anak kandungnya bapak sama ibu. Ya walaupun derajat kita beda, tapi sayang kami ke den Hao itu tulus.” Bu Ratna memasang senyum hangat khas seorang ibu.

“Bu, jangan ngomong soal derajat dong…Kita tuh semuanya sama tau,”

“Dan aku juga udah anggap bapak sama ibu seperti orangtuaku sendiri…” ucap Minghao lagi.

“Syukur Alhamdulillah kalo gitu den…”

“Duuuh udah ahh! Kan jadi menye-menye begini. Aku mau naik lagi aja deh ke kamar. Nanti tolong kabarin soal tukang pijetnya itu ya bu?”

“Siap den! Abis ini ibu langsung kirim wasaf ke Diana.”

Minghao hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengar bu Ratna berbicara.

“Sip! Makasih bu, pak…Udah ditemenin sarapan… Aku naik dulu ya…Mau rebahan di kamar!”

“Iya den. Monggo…”

* * *

Minghao terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tubuh yang lebih ringan, setelah dipijat kemarin sore.

Hari ini hari Kamis dan ia memiliki jadwal 2 kelas yang baru akan dimulai pada siang hari.

Seperti kebiasaannya, Minghao akan mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat apakah ada notifikasi atau info penting yang perlu ia ketahui.

Lelaki berusia 20 tahun itu pun membuka aplikasi _KakaoTalk_ dan membaca pesan di group yang dikirim oleh Soonyoung.

“Ahh, udah jadi toh kostumnya…” gumam Minghao seorang diri.

“Oke deh! Mandi dulu…” dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang jauh lebih baik dari kemarin, tentu membuat suasana hati pria muda itu menjadi lebih bersemangat dan penuh antusias.

Ia tendang selimut tebal yang sejak semalam menutupi setengah badannya, lalu terduduk di atas kasur untuk beberapa saat.

Minghao meregangkan tubuhnya, merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar dan melengkungkan punggung sebentar.

“ _Today is a good day_!!” seru Minghao sambil bangkit dari kasurnya dan melenggang santai ke dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

“Pagi den…” bu Ratna menyapa Minghao saat lelaki itu berjalan menghampirinya yang tengah sibuk mencuci perabotan kotor bekasnya memasak.

“Pagi bu…” balas Minghao sumringah.

“Badannya udah enakan den?”

“Udah hehe.”

“Syukur lah kalo gitu…” ucap bu Ratna dengan senyum hangat tercetak di wajahnya.

“Den Hao mau sarapan sekarang?” sang asisten kembali bersuara.

“Boleh minta tolong siapin bekal aja gak bu?” Minghao justru balik bertanya.

“Ya boleh dong den…Emang aden mau pergi buru-buru?”

“Gak buru-buru banget sih bu. Cuma buru-buru aja. Hehe.”

“Maksudnya den?” bu Ratna sampai mengerutkan keningnya karena kebingungan.

“Gitu deh pokoknya! Hehe. Tolong siapin ya bu. Aku mau samperin pak Bas dulu sebentar…” Minghao berbicara dengan suara sedikit lebih keras, karena posisinya yang semakin menjauh dari bu Ratna.

“Pak Bas…” anak semata wayang pasangan tuan dan nyonya Xu itu berjalan menuju halaman depan, tempat biasa dirinya mendapati pak Bas sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

“Iya den…?” lelaki paruh baya yang namanya dipanggil itu pun seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri arah sumber suara.

“Pak, boleh minta tolong panasin mobilku sekarang?” pinta Minghao pada suami bu Ratna itu.

“Ohh iya den. Bisa bisa…

Den Hao mau pergi sekarang?” tanya pak Bas.

“Iya pak. Sebentar lagi. Aku mau naik ke atas dan ganti baju dulu.” Balas sang majikan.

“Ohh iya den…Lusa tuan sama nyonya balik dari Merauke. Aden mau ikut bapak jemput mereka ke bandara?” Minghao yang tadinya sudah bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, kini menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari pak Bas.

“Lusa tuh hari apa ya?” lelaki bertubuh kurus itu memiringkan kepalanya.

“Sabtu den…”

“Ahh Sabtu…Yaaah!! Gak bisa pak…Aku ada latihan _dance_ sama anak-anak! Udah janji dari dua hari lalu.” Minghao mengutarakan alasannya.

“Yaudah ndak apa… Nanti bapak bilang ke tuan sama nyonya…”

“Emang mereka minta dijemput bareng sama aku, pak?” tanya Minghao lagi.

“Emmm, ini inisiatif bapak aja sih den…" ucap pak Bas, sedikit merasa tak enak hati.

“Ohhh, pantes. Soalnya mama sama papa gak ada ngabarin ke aku kalo mereka bakal balik lusa.” Ucap Minghao dengan suara datar.

“Mungkin nanti tuan atau nyonya bakal nelpon den Hao, den…Tadi juga tuan nelpon bapak Cuma sebentar gitu. Mungkin masih sibuk…”

“Iya pak, lagian udah biasa juga kan ?Kapan sih mereka gak sibuknya?” Minghao mengedikkan bahu, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan pak Bas sendirian di ambang pintu dengan perasaan bersalah.

* * *

“Hallo dek…

Obatnya udah diminum kan??

Iya kakak tau…

Kakak kan Cuma ngingetin aja sayang…

Iya iya…

Yaudah, maaf kalo kakak ganggu waktu seneng-senengnya…

Idih, siapa yang ngambek??

Gak tuh, biasa aja!

Hahaha.

Yaudah kalo gitu, lanjut lagi deh.

Nanti yakin mau pulang sendiri naik Grab?

Hmmm, ya ya yaa…

Kalo ada apa-apa langsung telpon kakak ya dek??

Okeee…

I love you sayang…

Hahaha.

Cie malu cieeee…

Bales dulu, baru kakak matiin telponnya.

Buruaaaaan…

Minseo, _I love you_ …

Hahaha.

Yeaaaaay, _have fun_ ya dek!

Umm, _bye-bye…_

 _See you at home…_ ”

Mingyu mematikan panggilan telponnya bersama sang adik yang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit.

Ia tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya singkat.

“Lagi jalan ya adik lo?” tanya Jeonghan, rekan kerja Mingyu.

“Iya kak. Mumpung kondisi badannya lagi oke. Jadi ya gue kasih aja dia jalan sama beberapa temennya. Kasian kalo terus-terusan diem di rumah doang. Takutnya malah bosen dan stress, nanti sakitnya kumat lagi.” Jawab Mingyu pada Jeonghan.

“Kapan jadwalnya _check up_ lagi, Gyu?” pria yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua dari Mingyu itu kembali bertanya.

“Senin kak. Kebetulan beberapa obatnya Minseo udah hampir habis. Jadi ya musti nebus juga.” Jawab Mingyu lagi.

“Semangat terus ya Gyu!” Jeonghan tak bisa mengatakan banyak hal kecuali memberi dukungan moril bagi temannya itu.

Sebagai seorang kakak yang juga memiliki adik perempuan, jelas Jeonghan merasa prihatin dan iba pada Mingyu.

Dirinya tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana rasanya bila ia berada di posisi lelaki itu.

Dengan kedua orangtua yang sudah terlebih dahulu berpulang, ditambah dengan adiknya yang menderita sakit keras.

Rasanya akan sangat sulit bagi Jeonghan untuk menjalani hari-harinya.

Namun Mingyu berbeda.

Pria itu tak pernah sekalipun mengeluhkan keadaannya.

Walau tak jarang, wajahnya sarat akan rasa lelah.

Tapi ia memilih untuk memasang senyum terbaiknya di hadapan sang adik.

“Iya kak, _thank you_! Semangat kok gue! Minseo yang ngejalanin aja bisa kuat dan semangat, masa gue sebagai kakaknya yang tugasnya ngedampingin dia malah gak semangat? Ya kan??” balas Mingyu sambil memainkan alisnya naik turun.

“Salut gue sama lo, _bro_! Sumpah, lo keren banget!” puji Jeonghan pada lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar yang duduk di depannya.

“Apa sih kak. Biasa aja. Gue Cuma ngejalanin tugas gue sebagai kakak doang!” Mingyu menyangkal pujian dari Jeonghan barusan.

“Yeee, gak semua kakak rela kerja keras buat biayain pengobatan adiknya kali Gyu! Lo tuh udah berkorban banyak banget selama ini.”

“ _I know_ kak…” 

“Lo gak kepikiran buat nyari pendamping, Gyu…?”

“Biar ada yang bantu lo ngurus Minseo…” Jeonghan menyambung kalimatnya yang sempat terjeda.

“Duh kak, _not my priority_ …”

“ _It should be your priority from now_ …” kata Jeonghan lagi.

“ _Why tho_?”

“Ya biar Minseo ada temennya di rumah selama lo fokus kerja di luaran begini. Biar kalo ada keadaan _emergency_ , lo gak bingung dan panik…”

“Iya sih, gue juga ngerti. Tapi kak, gue mau nyari ke mana? Nyari di mana? Lo kan tau sendiri, waktu gue Cuma gue pake buat kerja dan ngurus Minseo…” jujur saja, Mingyu sering membayangkan dirinya memiliki seorang kekasih, yang bisa jadi tempatnya bercerita dan berkeluh kesah tentang harinya yang sibuk dan melelahkan.

Namun seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya pada Jeonghan, hal tersebut bukanlah prioritas utamanya saat ini.

Tapi kemudian, mendengar alasan yang Jeonghan lontarkan, Mingyu pun mau tak mau jadi berpikir.

“Yaaa dimana kek. Emang gak ada perawat yang muda dan cantik gitu di rumah sakit? Atau residen yang kece gitu??”

“Kak…” Mingyu menatap Jeonghan dengan alis mengernyit.

“Kenapa?” Jeonghan jadi ikut mengernyitkan alis.

“Emang gue belom bilang kalo gue ini _gay_ , ya?”

“Hahaha. Ya udah Gyu! Gue juga tau kalo lo homo. Barusan Cuma nge _test_ aja…” ucap Jeonghan sambil terkekeh geli.

“Cih! Dasar!” Mingyu menyedot habis sisa es jeruk di dalam gelasnya.

“Udah yuk ahh! Balik ke atas. Bentar lagi jam istirahat kelar nih.” Mingyu sudah beranjak dan berjalan mendahului Jeonghan.

“Tungguin Gyu!” dan Jeonghan pun menyusul tak lama setelahnya.

* * *

“Assalamualaikum…Deeek… Kakak pulaaang…” Mingyu mengucapkan salam seraya masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang tidak terkunci.

“Wa’alaikum salam…” seorang gadis muda nan cantik berlari kecil menghampiri Mingyu, kemudian meraih tangan kanan lelaki itu yang sudah terulur di depannya, untuk ia cium.

“Sampe rumah jam berapa tadi dek?” tanya Mingyu pada sang adik, Minseo.

“Umm, belum lama sih kak. Setengah jam yang lalu lah mungkin.” Jawab Minseo.

“Capek ya?”

“Lumayan… Hehe…” perempuan muda itu menjawab dengan nada polos.

“Mau kakak pijetin gak?” Mingyu menawarkan pada sang adik.

“Gak usah kak… Harusnya tuh aku yang nawarin gitu buat kak Gyu… Emang kakak gak capek abis kerja seharian??” kini sepasang kakak-beradik itu sudah terduduk di sofa kecil peninggalan kedua orangtua mereka.

“Enggak…” jawab Mingyu.

“Bohong…” Minseo menatap wajah Mingyu dari jarak dekat.

“Beneraaaan…”

“Kalo capek bilang aja capek kak… Gak usah pura-pura. Keliatan tau dari muka kak Gyu!”

“Emang muka kakak kenapa?”

“Lecek kayak uang dua ribuan yang biasa aku pake buat bayar parkir! Hehehe.”

“Ehh?? Enak aja! Masa muka ganteng kakak disamain sama uang dua ribuan??” Mingyu pura-pura merajuk, lalu mulai menggelitiki sisi tubuh Minseo, hingga sang adik mengaduh dan minta ampun.

“AHAHAHAHA! Aduh, geli kak! Udah udah, ampuun!”

“Coba bilang lagi yang tadi??” tantang Mingyu pada adik kesayangannya.

“Enggak kak…Kak Gyu paling ganteng! Mukanya gak lecek kayak uang dua ribuan! Hehe. _Peace_!” Minseo membuat tanda V dengan dua jari tangannya.

“Tapi beneran deh kak…” Minseo kembali berucap.

“Beneran apa, hmm?” Mingyu melongok ke arah Minseo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

“Kak Gyu kalo capek bilang. Jangan diem-diem aja…”

“Terus, kalo kakak udah bilang, kamu mau ngapain?” tanya Mingyu dengan suara lembut.

“Yaaa ngapain ya? Kak Gyu mau aku pijetin gak?” kini gantian, Minseo yang menawarkan diri pada sang kakak.

“Ummm, gak ahh. Makasih dek. Hehe…”

“Kenapa gak mau??” tanya Minseo dengan kening berkerut.

Namun, alih-alih langsung menjawab, Mingyu justru mengambil kedua tangan sang adik dan ia angkat sejajar dengan dadanya.

“Tanganmu kecil begini dek, mana berasa kalo disuruh mijetin badan badaknya kakak?”

“Iya juga ya? Hahaha. Bener sih! Yaudah gak jadi deh!”

“Kan…?”

“Aku bikinin minum aja deh kak, mau? Kak Gyu mau minum kopi atau teh??” Minseo bertanya, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak di bagian belakang rumah mereka.

“Hmmm, teh anget enak kali ya??” ucap Mingyu setelah menimbang-nimbang.

“Oke siap boss! Tunggu ya kak…” Minseo berkata dari arah dapur.

“Ditunggu tuan putri!” Mingyu menanggapi, kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya sembari menunggu teh hangatnya selesai dibuatkan.

  
  
  


“Dek…” panggil Mingyu pada Minseo yang masih berada di dapur.

“Eumm?”

“Nanti makan malem di luar yuk?” sang kakak mengajukan sebuah penawaran.

“Boleh…” jawab Minseo singkat.

“Kamu mau makan apa?”

“Apa aja kak, terserah kak Gyu aja.”

“Sushi yuk?”

“Yuk!!” balas sang adik penuh semangat.

Ia sudah kembali bergabung dengan Mingyu di ruang tamu.

“Nih kak, teh angetnya…” gadis muda itu meletakkan secangkir teh di atas meja.

“Makasih dek…”

“Sama-sama…” balas Minseo sambil tersenyum.

“Sini…” Mingyu menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri, mengisyaratkan Minseo untuk merebahkan kepalanya disana.

Dan Minseo pun menuruti keinginan sang kakak tanpa banyak berkomentar.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, Mingyu yang menyisiri rambut sang adik dengan jemarinya dan Minseo yang terdiam sambil memejamkan mata.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara.

Mingyu belai surai cokelat gadis berusia 20 tahun itu dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Rambut yang semula lebat, kini mulai menipis, rontok akibat sakit yang diderita sang adik. Juga efek pengobatan yang dijalaninya selama 3 tahun belakangan.

3 tahun sudah Minseo menjalani hidup dengan membawa penyakit **Lupus** dalam tubuhnya.

Penyakit yang sering disebut sebagai Penyakit Seribu Wajah, karena gejala-gejalanya yang serupa dengan penyakit lain.

Ada perasaan nelangsa dalam hati Mingyu acap kali dirinya melihat sang adik.

Siapa yang tidak akan sedih, jika melihat adik kesayangannya harus kehilangan banyak kesempatan dalam hidupnya karena menderita penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan?

Cita-cita Minseo yang ingin menjadi seorang guru, harus pupus. Mimpinya untuk bisa mengajar anak-anak di sekolah, harus ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Kematian kedua orangtua keluarga Kim akibat kecelakaan 4 tahun lalu saja, sudah membuat Mingyu sangat terpukul.

Kala itu, Mingyu baru berusia 22 tahun. Sedang sibuk dan pusing menyusun skripsi supaya ia bisa lulus kuliah.

Sementara Minseo baru saja masuk SMA.

Mingyu dan Minseo bukanlah anak dari keluarga kaya raya.

Almarhum ayahnya semasa hidup hanyalah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa.

Untungnya, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Mingyu untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan setelah ia lulus kuliah dulu.

Dan sejak saat itulah, Mingyu menggantikan posisi sang ayah sebagai tulang punggung keluarga.

Membiayai kebutuhan hidup dan juga keperluan sekolah sang adik.

Namun ternyata, ujian yang Tuhan berikan pada lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar itu tak berhenti sampai disana.

Ketika suatu hari, Mingyu mendapatkan telepon dari sekolah tempat Minseo belajar.

Salah satu guru sang adik menelepon Mingyu dan mengabarkan bahwa Minseo terjatuh dan pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga.

Yang mengejutkan adalah, setelah Minseo siuman, ia mengatakan bahwa kakinya lemas dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk berdiri.

Bahkan setelah beberapa kali percobaan pun, Minseo tetap gagal menopang bobot tubuhnya.

Singkat cerita, Mingyu menjemput sang adik dengan meminjam mobil milik seniornya di kantor.

Ia langsung membawa Minseo ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa.

Namun, dokter tidak langsung memvonis pelajar SMA itu dengan penyakit Lupus.

Baru setelah gejala-gejala lain muncul berturut-turut selama beberapa bulan lamanya, dokter menyarankan Mingyu untuk membawa Minseo melakukan pengecekan lebih dalam.

Dan di sanalah, akhirnya diketahui bahwa Minseo mengidap penyakit Lupus.

Seketika, dunia kedua kakak-beradik itu berubah total.

Minseo yang dalam keadaan terpukul setelah mengetahui jenis penyakit apa yang dideritanya, mulai menolak untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Mingyu pun terpaksa melepas pekerjaannya supaya ia bisa merawat total sang adik.

Dengan berbekal uang tabungannya yang kala itu jumlahnya masih sedikit, Mingyu terus mendampingi sang adik untuk melakukan pengobatan.

Memberi semangat dan dukungan bagi Minseo, supaya gadis muda itu kuat menjalani semuanya.

Sampai tiba masanya, Minseo mulai menerima kondisi dan penyakitnya itu dengan pandangan yang lebih baik.

Satu hal yang amat Mingyu syukuri dari Minseo, karena adiknya itu tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan.

Berhubung penyakit Lupus ini tidak bisa disembuhkan dan hanya bisa dikontrol dengan berbagai macam jenis obat dan pola hidup yang sehat, maka tingkat stress dan kesehatan mental sang * _Odapus_ (* **Orang Dengan Lupus/sebutan bagi mereka yang menderita penyakit Lupus** ) sangat berperan penting.

Pola hidup sehat, tingkat stress yang rendah dan mengkonsumsi obat secara teratur, dapat membantu para Odapus untuk membawa Lupus ke dalam mode ‘non-aktif’.

  
  
  


Seperti kondisi Minseo saat ini.

Penyakitnya tersebut sedang dalam fase ‘non-aktif’, yang membuat dia bisa beraktifitas layaknya orang sehat.

“Kak…” panggil Minseo dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

“Hmm?” Mingyu bergumam sebagai jawaban.

“Maaf ya…” kata Minseo lagi, kini telah membuka matanya dan memandang balik tepat ke manik Mingyu yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya sejak tadi.

“Maaf untuk apa dek…?” sang kakak kini membelai pipi sang adik dengan lembut.

“Maaf udah ngerepotin, maaf udah nyusahin, maaf udah ngebebanin kak Gyu…”

“Hhhh…” Mingyu menghela napas pelan sebelum merespon perkataan adiknya.

“Dek, kakak gak pernah ngerasa direpotin, gak pernah ngerasa disusahin, gak pernah ngerasa dibebanin. Jadi kamu gak perlu minta maaf segala. Ini semua udah kewajiban kakak, buat ngurusin kamu, buat dampingin kamu, buat ngerawat kamu. Ngerti?”

“Ngerti kak… Tapi tetep aja… Kak Gyu sekarang udah umur 26 kan? Harusnya orang seumuran kakak tuh udah punya pendamping gak sih? Punya pacar, jalan sama pacarnya. Atau paling enggak, misal gak punya pacar pun, kak Gyu bisa nongkrong bareng temen-temen kantor sepulang kerja. Atau apa kek, ke mana kek. Tapi gara-gara aku yang penyakitan ini, kak Gyu jadi gak bisa dapetin itu semua. Sekali lagi maaf ya kak…” Minseo berucap panjang lebar dengan kepala tertunduk. Jari-jari tangannya sibuk bermain dengan ujung kaos yang ia kenakan. Merasa enggan untuk melihat ke arah Mingyu. Tahu betul bahwa kemungkinan besarnya, ia akan menangis jika dirinya menatap wajah sang kakak.

“Kamu gak usah mikirin yang gitu-gitu dek. Lagian kakak belum punya pendamping tuh bukan karena kakak yang terlalu sibuk ngerawat kamu tau! Tapi emang belum ketemu aja sama jodohnya. Nanti juga kalo udah waktunya, bakal dipertemukan dengan sendirinya kok.” Mingyu berusaha memberi pengertian pada si bungsu.

“Iya kak, tapi kan kesempatannya jadi lebih besar kalo kakak gak sibuk ngurusin aku…” masih belum mau mereda ternyata pikiran buruk dan rasa bersalah Minseo pada sang kakak.

“Apa aku nyerah aja ya kak?” sambungnya lagi.

“Heh! Sembarangan kalo ngomong! Nyerah-nyerah! Gak boleh yaaaa!! Enak aja! Kamu itu hebat loh dek! 3 tahun udah kamu berjuang! Terus sekarang mau nyerah??? _No way_ ! _I won’t let you_!!” Mingyu mengoceh panjang lebar. Nadanya terdengar tegas, namun menenangkan.

“Udah ahh, kakak gak suka deh kalo kamu ngomongnya macem-macem begini. Mending kamu siap-siap gih sana. Mandi, dandan yang cantik. Kan abis ini kita mau _romantic dinner_.” Mingyu menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan jenaka.

“Terus kak Gyu gak mandi?” Minseo memandangi wajah Mingyu dengan kening berkerut.

“Ya mandi dek…Tapi nanti. Ini kakak mau ngabisin teh buatan kamu dulu kan…” lelaki itu mengangkat cangkir teh di hadapannya, kemudian menyeruput isi di dalamnya.

“Yaudah kalo gitu, aku mandi duluan…” Minseo bangkit dari posisinya dan mulai berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

“Kalian pesen deh, bebas. Biar gue yang bayar.” Minghao mengatakan pada ketiga temannya yang lain.

Kini mereka berempat sedang berada di salah satu _restaurant_ sushi yang cukup terkenal, yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari kampus mereka.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19:27 malam dan mereka baru saja selesai latihan sembari mencoba kostum untuk kompetisi tari yang akan mereka ikuti nanti.

“Asiiiiikkk!!”

“Uhuuuy, ditraktir Hao!”

Suara Ichan dan Jun saling bersahutan.

“Dalam rangka apa nih Hao?? Pake nraktir segala. Padahal kan gue yang ngajakin kalian makan sushi malam ini.” Itu Soonyoung yang bertanya.

“Yaaa gak dalam rangka apa-apa bang. Pengen aja. Hehe.” Jawab Minghao apa adanya.

“ _Anyway, sorry ya guys_ ! Padahal janjinya kan kita mulai latihan lagi lusa. Ini baru _break_ sehari, udah latihan lagi…” ucap Soonyoung merasa tak enak hati.

“Yaelah, santai aja Nyong. Kita mah seneng-seneng aja disuruh latihan.” Jun menanggapi.

“Iya kak Unyong. Wolesin aja…” Ichan menambahkan.

“Badan lo udah enakan, kan Hao?” Jun mengganti arah pandangnya menuju Minghao.

“Udah kok, kemarin gue udah dipijet.”

“Tuh, bener berarti. Efek kecapekan!” Jun menjentikkan jarinya.

“Ini gimana kalo kita pesen dulu? Laper…” Ichan mulai membolak-balikkan buku menu.

“Iya pesen pesen Chaannn…” Minghao berkata, kemudian tersenyum simpul.

* * *

Setelah semua menu yang mereka inginkan selesai dicatat, kini mereka hanya perlu menunggu.

Dan sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, keempat pria tampan itu menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan sibuk dan berkutat pada ponsel masing-masing.

  
  


“Ack! Shh!!” Minghao mendesis pelan saat ia merasakan nyeri pada pergelangan tangannya ketika memegang ponsel.

Ketiga temannya yang mendengar hal itupun seketika menoleh ke arah Minghao.

“Lo kenapa Hao?” tanya Soonyoung.

“Gak kenapa-napa bang. Kayaknya kaki gue digigit semut deh. Hehe.” Minghao menjawab, kemudian meringis lebar.

“Hmm? Semut dari mana?” Ichan melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah meja untuk mengecek apakah benar ada semut di sana.

“Gak ada…” kata Ichan lagi.

“Ya mana gue tau semut dari mana Chan…” Minghao berusaha menanggapi santai.

Ia letakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja, lalu membawa kedua tangannya ke atas pahanya sendiri.

Lelaki paling kurus diantara mereka itu, kini tengah mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat.

Menahan sebisa mungkin rasa nyeri yang menyerang persendiannya.

“ _Semoga mereka gak ngeh deh kalo gue lagi nahan sakit!_ ” Minghao membatin.

“Waaah, cantik banget…!” tiba-tiba saja Ichan berkomentar sambil melempar pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk.

Soonyoung, Jun dan Minghao pun ikut menengok ke arah yang sama.

“Wow…” ucap Jun singkat.

“Pepet Chaan…” Minghao ikut buka suara, ia berusaha mengalihkan fokusnya dari rasa sakit yang masih menyerang kedua pergelangan tangannya itu.

“Jangan Chan! Cewek secantik itu paling udah punya pawang!” kata Soonyoung.

“Gue Cuma bilang cantik padahal. Gak ada niatan lebih. Kalian ini bener-bener ya…” Ichan berbicara sambil bertopang dagu.

“Ada niatan lebih juga gak apa-apa. Siapa tau jodoh…” kata Minghao lagi.

“Tuh kan! Gue bilang juga apa! Cewek cantik modelan begitu pasti udah punya pawang!” Soonyoung kembali berucap saat ia melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi besar ikut menyusul masuk tak lama setelah perempuan itu, lalu duduk di depan si perempuan.

“Jiaaaah, ganteng amat pawangnya! Jauh sama lo Chan!” Jun terkekeh geli setelah berkata demikian.

“Iya iya tauuuu…” Ichan merajuk.

Sementara Soonyoung dan Minghao hanya tertawa-tawa mendengarnya.

* * *

“Dek, kakak ke toilet dulu bentar ya?” Mingyu berkata pada sang adik. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai menghabiskan 6 porsi sushi dan 1 set salmon sashimi.

  
  
  


“Iya kak…” jawab Minseo.

Mingyu pun bergegas menuju toilet yang berada di bagian dalam restaurant.

Namun langkahnya terhalang oleh seorang pemuda kurus yang berjalan di depannya.

Sepertinya ia akan menuju toilet juga.

“Permisi…” ucap Mingyu, mencoba meminta jalan.

Lelaki di depan Mingyu itupun sontak kaget dan menengok ke belakang.

“Hah? Ohh… _Sorry sorry_ …” si pemuda itu berkata sembari menepikan tubuhnya, memberi jalan bagi Mingyu.

“ _Sorry_ ya, buru-buru…” Mingyu sempat berkata, sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil menuju toilet.

* * *

Selang belasan detik kemudian, pemuda kurus yang sebelumnya Mingyu lihat di luar, kini sudah menyusul ke dalam toilet.

Mingyu yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya itu pun, langsung menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan.

Di sebelahnya, berdiri si lelaki kurus barusan.

Dari posisinya, Mingyu bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah si pemuda melalui pantulan cermin.

Ada sebuah ringisan yang gagal disembunyikan oleh lelaki muda itu.

Dan hal tersebut berhasil mengusik rasa penasaran Mingyu untuk bertanya.

“Kamu… Gak kenapa-napa?”

Berhubung tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di dalam sana, si pemuda itu tahu betul bahwa pertanyaan barusan, ditujukan untuk dirinya.

“Hah? Ehmm, aku gak kenapa-napa kok mas. Hehe.” Jawabnya sembari memegangi pergelangan tangannya dengan sebelah tangan yang lain.

“Serius? Kamu keliatan kesakitan begitu. Tangannya terkilir ya?” tanya Mingyu, berusaha memastikan.

“Ohh… Umm, ini… Iya mas, ehh enggak. Maksudku, enggak terkilir kok! Cuma entah kenapa, dari tadi pergelangan tanganku rasanya sakit banget.” Sang pemuda tampak kebingungan menjelaskan kondisinya pada Mingyu.

“Saya punya _patch_ pereda nyeri. Kalo kamu mau, saya bisa kasih kamu pakai.” Kata Mingyu, mencoba memberi bantuan.

“Duh, gak usah deh mas. Gak usah repot-repot.”

“Gak repot kok. Kebetulan emang saya selalu bawa patch itu kemana-mana tiap saya jalan sama adik saya.” Balas Mingyu.

“Ohh… Begitu…” pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk.

“Jadi gimana? Mau?” Mingyu meminta konfirmasi sekali lagi.

“Ummm… Boleh deh mas?” jawab lelaki di samping Mingyu setelah ia berpikir untuk beberapa saat.

“Yaudah, yuk? Ohh, atau kamu mau buang air kecil dulu?”

“Enggak kok mas. Yuk!” jawab si pria kurus.

Mingyu pun bergegas membukakan pintu utama toilet _restaurant_ tersebut, kemudian ia mengisyaratkan si pemuda untuk keluar terlebih dahulu.

“Makasih mas…” ucap si lelaki sambil tersenyum simpul.

Mingyu balas tersenyum, lalu menyejajarkan langkah mereka.

“Psstt Hao! Wooy! Meja kita disini woy! Haoo!” Mingyu sempat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah samping kanannya.

“Itu temen-temen kamu??” tanya Mingyu.

“Iya mas, biarin aja mereka.” Kata sang pemuda dengan nada cuek.

Setelah maju beberapa langkah lagi, tibalah keduanya di meja tempat Mingyu duduk bersama Minseo.

“Dek, _patch_ nya kakak pake boleh ya?” tanya Mingyu pada sang adik.

“Boleh kak. Pake aja…Buat si kakak ini?” Minseo menengok ke arah pemuda yang berdiri dengan canggung di sebelahnya.

“Iya… Ohh iya, sini duduk dulu. Nama kamu siapa?” Mingyu mempersilahkan lelaki itu untuk duduk dan mengajaknya berkenalan.

Walaupun ia sempat mendengar teman-teman lelaki itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘Hao’, rasanya sungguh tidak sopan jika Mingyu ikut-ikutan memanggilnya demikian tanpa melalui perkenalan formal.

“Aku Minghao…” pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan, dan Mingyu langsung menyambutnya.

“Saya Mingyu, dan ini adik saya Minseo.” Ucap Mingyu memperkenalkan diri sendiri dan sang adik.

“Hallo kak Minghao, aku Minseo…” gantian Minseo yang berjabatan tangan dengan Minghao.

“Umm, jangan panggil kakak gimana? Aku masih kuliah kok! Baru semester 3 juga.” Minghao berkata masih dengan perasaan canggung.

“Wah, seumuran sama kamu tuh dek! Minghao umur 20 ya?” Mingyu yang menanggapi.

“Iya mas… Tapi nanti, bulan November.”

“Minseo juga tahun ini umur 20. Ohh iya, ini _patch_ nya.” Mingyu mengeluarkan gulungan _medical patch_ untuk meredakan nyeri.

“Makasih mas…” Minghao menerima _patch_ yang diberikan Mingyu padanya.

“Sama-sama… Bisa makenya?”

“Bisa kok mas!” Minghao langsung membalut pergelangan tangannya dengan _patch_ tersebut hingga ke telapak tangan.

“Emang tangan Minghao kenapa?” Minseo bertanya penasaran sembari melihat lelaki yang baru dikenalnya itu, membalut tangannya sendiri.

“Nyeri nih, Minseo. Gak tau kenapa. Kemarin lututku, sekarang pergelangan tanganku. Padahal kemarin sore aku udah pijet badan.” Minghao menjelaskan.

Sementara Mingyu dan Minseo yang mendengar penjelasan dari Minghao barusan hanya saling bertukar pandang.

Dalam hati masing-masing, mereka berdoa supaya pikiran mereka salah.

“Udah diperiksain belum, Minghao?” tanya Mingyu.

“Belum sih mas, belum sempet soalnya.” Minghao kembali menjelaskan. Kini kedua tangannya sudah terbalut dengan _medical patch_.

“Coba lekas diperiksain deh Minghao. Jelek banget tau rasanya nyeri sendi itu!” Minseo memberi saran sekaligus testimoni.

“Hehe. Iya Minseo. Nanti pasti diperiksain kok! _By the way_ , makasih banyak buat _patch_ nya ya mas Mingyu dan Minseo…”

“Sama-sama Minghao. Semoga bisa bantu ngurangin rasa nyerinya ya!” Mingyu membalas.

“Udah berkurang kok ini nyerinya!” jawab si pria kurus dengan senyum tipis terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

“Syukur deh kalo gitu…” Minseo yang kini berkata.

“Umm, kalo gitu… Aku balik ke mejaku ya? Gak enak ditungguin sama yang lain. Sekali lagi makasih buat _patch_ nya…” Minghao sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badan singkat.

“Sama-sama…” jawab kakak-beradik itu kompak.

“Ohh iya,” Minghao teringat akan sesuatu dan kembali terduduk.

“Ada apa Minghao?” tanya Mingyu sedikit heran.

“Jadi kalian kakak adik??” tanya Minghao tiba-tiba, yang membuat sepasang saudara itu saling melempar pandang.

“Yaaa iya?” Minseo bingung bagaimana caranya ia menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

“Ohh… Hehehe.”

“Kenapa emang?” Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

“Gak kenapa-napa mas. Cuma… Itu… Temen ku yang pake _hoodie_ biru, bilang kalo Minseo cantik!”

Setelah berkata demikian, Minghao langsung melenggang pergi menuju mejanya sendiri, dimana teman-temannya menunggu.

* * *

  
  


“Tangan lo kenapa Hao?” tanya Jun saat Minghao kembali ke meja mereka.

  
  
  


“Kepentok pintu toilet tadi, Jun.” jawab Minghao berbohong.

“Kok lo bisa duduk disana bareng mereka deh?” kini Soonyoung yang bertanya, merujuk pada Mingyu dan Minseo.

“Ohh, itu… Tadi pas gue mau ke toilet kan mas Mingyu juga ke toilet. Dia liat tangan gue kepentok, terus nawarin _patch_ ini.” Minghao angkat kedua tangannya.

“Namanya mas Mingyu toh…” Jun berkata sambil menganggukkan kepala.

“Yoi… Ehh iya Chan! Lo masih punya harapan kalo mau deketin tuh cewek!” Minghao menyampaikan sebuah informasi.

“Hah? Kok lo bilang gitu kak? Kenapa emang?” Ichan bertanya heran.

“Mereka adik-kakak…”

“Waaaah! Gas langsung Chaan!!” Soonyoung menyemangati.

“Namanya Minseo…” informasi tambahan dari Minghao.

“Terus barusan udah gue sampein juga ke mereka, kalo lo bilang dia cantik. Hehe.” Ucap Minghao tanpa rasa bersalah.

“Kak Hao!!!!” Ichan sedikit berteriak. Membuat beberapa pengunjung di restaurant sushi tersebut menengok ke arah mereka, termasuk Mingyu dan Minseo.

“Berisik Ichan!” Jun memukul pelan lengan Ichan.

“Tuh, lo diliatin sama abangnya tuh!” Soonyoung memberi isyarat pada Ichan.

“Samperin sana Chaaan…” perintah Minghao pada adik tingkatnya.

“Ihh, ngapain??” Ichan mulai salah tingkah.

“Ya kenalan lah… Terus minta nomernya.” Kata Minghao sambil terkekeh kecil.

“Iya Chaan. _Be a man_ lah!” Jun ikut menyemangati.

“Bener tuh. Mumpung mereka belum cabut. Kapan lagi ya kan?? Belum tentu lo ketemu dia lagi.” Soonyoung menambahkan.

“Duh, mules tiba-tiba perut gue.” Ichan mengusap-usap perutnya sendiri.

“Buruaaaaan…” ucap ketiga lelaki itu saling bersahutan.

“Iya iyaa… Sabar atuh lah!” Ichan pun akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri meja Mingyu dan Minseo.

Dari posisinya, Minghao bisa melihat Mingyu sedang menggoda sang adik, kemudian tertawa kecil.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Minghao dan Mingyu saling bertukar pandang, lalu saling melempar senyum.

Entah mengapa, setelahnya Minghao langsung tersipu malu.

Ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Leher dan telinganya terasa hangat.

“ _Duh, yakali gue merah gara-gara disenyumin_!” Minghao mengusir pikiran aneh dalam kepalanya lalu menggeleng singkat.

* * *

“Cie cieee… Dapet nih kayaknya!” Soonyoung langsung berkomentar setelah melihat wajah sumringah Ichan, saat lelaki itu kembali ke meja mereka.

“Hehehe…” Ichan hanya memberi cengiran lebar.

“Udah kelar nih? Cabut sekarang yuk guys?” ajak Jun pada ketiga temannya yang lain.

“Yuk!” Soonyoung yang terlebih dahulu berdiri, kemudian disusul oleh Minghao, Jun dan Ichan.

Minghao berjalan ke arah meja kasir untuk membayar bill tagihan makan mereka, sementara ketiga orang temannya itu menunggu tak jauh dari pintu utama restaurant.

Saat Minghao sedang menunggu proses pembayaran selesai dilakukan, ternyata ada Mingyu yang berdiri di belakangnya.

“Ehh? Mas Mingyu… Mau bayar juga?” tanya Minghao.

“Iya nih Hao…” jawab Mingyu sembari tersenyum.

“Tadi temenku beneran minta nomernya Minseo?”

“Iya. Hahaha.”

“ _Anyway_ , temen kamu bukan tipe cowok _player_ kan Hao?” kini gantian Mingyu yang bertanya.

“Tenang mas. Ichan itu anak baik-baik dan masih polos banget!”

“Syukur deh kalo gitu…” respon dari Mingyu.

“Silahkan tuan…” suara petugas kasir menginterupsi obrolan kedua lelaki itu.

“Ahh, terima kasih mbak…” jawab Minghao sambil menerima kartu kreditnya beserta struk bukti transaksi.

“Kalo gitu, aku duluan ya mas Mingyu?” katanya, berpamitan.

“Silahkan Hao…”

“Sekali lagi, makasih buat _patch_ nya ya mas…”

“ _Dan semoga kita ketemu lagi di lain waktu._ ” Kalimat tambahan yang hanya ia suarakan dalam hati tanpa terucap.

“Sama-sama…” balas Mingyu, kemudian menyaksikan lelaki kurus itu berjalan menjauh.

“ _Hope he’s okay…_ ” Mingyu bergumam pelan.

* * *

  
  


Hari demi hari berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Tak terasa, kompetisi tari yang akan diikuti oleh klub _Moon &Star _ semakin dekat.

Hanya kurang dari satu minggu.

Jadwal latihan mereka jadi lebih intens.

Bila sebelumnya, mereka akan latihan setiap dua atau tiga hari sekali, kini, setiap harinya paling tidak mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk menyempurnakan gerakan tarian mereka, dan juga sinkronisasi diantara keempatnya.

Berbeda dengan ketiga orang temannya yang nampak bersemangat, Minghao justru merasa kesulitan dan kewalahan.

Semakin hari, ia merasa energinya semakin terkuras habis.

Walaupun sampai di rumah ia langsung bergegas istirahat, namun saat bangun di pagi hari, tubuhnya justru terasa semakin lelah.

Sakit yang ia rasakan pada persendiannya semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ditambah lagi, belakangan ini Minghao merasa mudah sekali kehausan. Tidak peduli berapa banyak air yang ia minum, rasa haus itu tak kunjung hilang.

Dirinya sempat menceritakan keluhan tersebut pada rekan satu teamnya. Namun mereka bilang, bisa jadi hal tersebut efek dari latihan mereka yang terlalu intens.

Dan Minghao pun menyetujui pendapat itu.

Menurut Minghao, sekarang ini bukan waktunya ia berpikir macam-macam.

Dirinya hanya perlu fokus untuk melakukan yang terbaik saat kompetisi nanti.

Jadi ia tahan sebisanya rasa sakit yang menyerangnya itu.

Ia lawan mati-matian pikiran buruk yang melintas di kepalanya.

Ia paksa tubuhnya untuk bekerja lebih keras.

  
  
  


H-2 kompetisi, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk menghapus jadwal latihan.

2 hari ini, ia jadikan masa tenang bagi dirinya dan anggota teamnya.

Dan Minghao bersyukur akan hal itu.

Setidaknya, ia bisa beristirahat total dan mengisi ulang energinya yang selama ini habis terkuras.

* * *

  
  
  


Minghao baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Seperti yang belakangan ini ia rasakan, lelaki kurus itu kini tengah menahan sakit pada pergelangan tangan, bahu, lutut serta pergelangan kakinya.

Ia meringis kesakitan. Dan saking sakitnya, ia bahkan tak mampu bersuara, tidak seperti saat rasa nyeri itu menyerangnya untuk pertama kali, beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Minghao paksa tubuhnya untuk bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

***

Sesampainya di depan wastafel, Minghao langsung membasuh wajahnya dengan air untuk memberinya sedikit kesegaran.

Dan saat ia melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin, Minghao menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dari wajahnya.

Ada bercak kemerahan yang menghiasi kedua sisi pipi dan hidungnya.

Seperti ruam akibat alergi.

“Gue ada salah makan apa semalem?” Minghao bertanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengingat-ingat.

“Gak ada ahh! Lagian kalo alergi, masa merahnya Cuma di pipi sama batang idung doang?” ia raba ruam di pipi serta hidungnya itu.

“ _Should I check it on the internet_?” tanyanya lagi seorang diri.

Minghao pun kembali ke kamar dan duduk di atas kasur.

Ia raih ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas dan langsung membuka _browser_.

Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu terlihat serius membaca beberapa artikel hasil pencariannya di internet.

Dan setelah belasan menit berlalu, ia letakkan kembali ponselnya ke atas nakas, kemudian mengumpat pelan dengan wajah yang nampak pucat dan tegang.

“Oh _shit_!”

* * *

“Pagi den Hao…” bu Ratna menyapa majikannya yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas.

  
  
  


“Pagi bu… Bapak mana ya?” tanya Minghao langsung pada poinnya.

“Ada di belakang den. Lagi ngerapihin taman…” jawab bu Ratna.

“Den Hao mau sarapan sekarang?”

“Umm, gak deh bu. Aku belum lapar…

Aku samperin bapak dulu ke belakang ya…?” ucap Minghao, kemudian langsung berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumahnya.

* * *

“Pak Bas…”

“Iya den? Ada apa?” tanya pak Bas dari posisinya. Ia masih terlihat sibuk menggunting-gunting tanaman hias yang memenuhi halaman belakang rumah keluarga Xu itu.

“Bisa minta tolong anterin aku pergi pak? Aku lagi gak mau nyetir sendirian.” Pinta Minghao.

“Ohh, bisa den bisa. Kapan mau berangkat?”

“Sekarang ya pak. Ini tamannya diurus nanti lagi aja. Buruan ya pak…

Aku tunggu…” ucap Minghao memburu-burui.

Tumben sekali, pikir pak Bas.

“Ohh iya den. Siap! Bapak ganti baju dulu sebentar.” Pak Bas langsung meletakkan gunting besar yang sebelumnya ia pegang ke atas rumput.

“Gak usah ganti baju pak. Begitu aja gak apa-apa.” Kata Minghao lagi.

“Ohh, yaudah kalo gitu. Bapak siapin dulu mobilnya.” Suami bu Ratna itu langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil kunci mobil milik sang majikan.

“ _Tumben den Hao kayak yang buru-buru gini…_ ” batin pak Bas.

* * *

  
  
  


“Kita mau kemana den?” tanya pak Bas setelah mobil mereka keluar melewati gerbang rumah mewah itu.

  
  
  


“Rumah sakit Pertamina ya pak. Yang gak terlalu jauh dari sini.” Jawab Minghao.

“Ke rumah sakit, den? Aden sakit??” tanya pak Bas dengan nada khawatir.

“Kayaknya pak…” Minghao masih berharap, apa yang ia baca di internet puluhan menit lalu tidaklah benar.

“Sakit apa den?” tanya pak Bas hati-hati.

“Belum tau pak, makanya ini mau periksa. Doain aja semoga bukan sakit parah.” Minghao tetap berusaha menjawab pertanyaan sang asisten dengan nada sopan. Walaupun kenyataannya, pikiran Minghao saat ini sedang kacau dan hatinya yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

“Amiiin…” balas pak Bas, kemudian diam dan tak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

* * *

  
  


Minghao langsung mengurung diri di kamar setelah ia pulang dari rumah sakit.

Ia kunci pintu kamarnya dan tidak menghiraukan suara ketukan yang sejak tadi ia dengar.

Lelaki kurus itu masih dalam keadaan syok berat, ketika hasil tes kesehatannya keluar.

Apa yang ia baca di internet, benar adanya.

Pikiran buruk yang sejak berjam-jam lalu coba ia tepis, kini jadi kenyataan.

Minghao, divonis menderita penyakit Lupus.

Penyakit _autoimmune_ yang tidak bisa sembuh.

Dan melihat gejala-gejala yang ia rasakan selama sebulan ke belakang, semuanya menjadi masuk akal.

Yang tidak masuk akal bagi Minghao adalah, mengapa dirinya?

Mengapa dirinya?

Mengapa??

Pertanyaan yang ia ulang-ulang terus di dalam kepalanya seperti kaset rusak.

Dan semakin ia bertanya, semakin pula ia tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Dari apa yang ia baca di internet dan juga penjelasan dokter saat di rumah sakit tadi, penyakit Lupus ini lebih cenderung menyerang kaum wanita daripada pria. Dengan perbandingan 9:1.

Dan betapa tidak beruntungnya Minghao, harus menjadi 1 pria di data perbandingan itu.

Mengapa dia???

  
  
  


Rasa takut dalam diri Minghao kini mulai memakannya bulat-bulat.

Dada sang pemuda kurus bersurai cokelat itu terasa amat sesak.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan hidupnya sekarang?

Dokter mengatakan, penderita Lupus tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan berat yang bisa membuat mereka kelelahan.

Karena hal tersebut bisa membuat rasa sakit mereka semakin parah.

Dan jika begitu, Minghao harus berhenti menjalani hobi menarinya.

Ia harus rela keluar dari klub tari yang diikutinya.

Dokter juga mengatakan, bahwa Minghao harus mengkonsumsi obat seumur hidup. Obat yang jenis dan dosisnya bisa saja bertambah atau berkurang, seiring pantauan penyakit yang ia derita.

Termasuk anjuran untuk melakukan kemoterapi dan cuci darah.

Semua gambaran itu memenuhi kepala Minghao.

Saling berlarian kesana kemari, membuat siempunya kepala kelelahan.

Minghao terisak dalam diam.

Ia simpan rahasia itu sendirian.

“ _Don’t give up now_ , Xu Minghao! 2 hari lagi lo ada kompetisi! _Do your best and make it as your last_ _stage_!” Minghao berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri.

Ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

Walaupun ada air mata yang mengalir di tiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Ketika rasa sesak itu sudah tidak tertahankan, Minghao pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ia benamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal, supaya suara tangisnya tak terdengar sampai keluar.

Ia tumpahkan semua kesedihan yang membebani hatinya.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama Minghao menangis seorang diri di dalam kamarnya yang luas dan sepi ini.

Yang ia tau pasti, sudah tidak ada setetes air mata lagi yang tersisa untuk ia keluarkan.

Masih ada bekas lelehan air mata yang tercetak jelas di pipi si pria kurus itu.

Pucuk hidungnya memerah, kantung bawah matanya terlihat membengkak.

Namun hatinya belum juga merasa lega.

Kesedihan itu masih juga terasa.

Ia hela napas panjang dan dalam.

“ _I should start taking my medicine from now on._ ” Minghao mengingatkan diri sendiri.

Anak semata wayang keluarga Xu itupun memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dari ranjang empuknya, untuk berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Ia buka kuncinya, lalu melongokkan setengah tubuhnya keluar.

Dari sana, ia berteriak dan memanggil nama sang asisten.

“Bu Ratna… Buuuu…” panggilnya dengan suara serak.

“Bu Ratnaaaa…” ia mencoba sekali lagi.

“Buuuu Ratnaaa!!!” dengan sisa-sisa tenaga dan suaranya, Minghao meneriakkan nama wanita paruh baya itu.

“IYA DEN??” ada suara balasan dari lantai bawah, kemudian disusul oleh suara orang berlari.

“Iya den?” ulang bu Ratna sekali lagi, setelah ia berdiri di hadapan sang tuan muda.

“Den, gak kenapa-napa? Den abis nangis ya? Den perlu apa? Den Hao makan dulu ya den?? Tadi pagi kan aden belum sarapan dan langsung pergi. Terus bapak bilang siangnya juga aden gak mau makan. Ibu masak capcay _seafood_ bakso loh den! Mau makan di bawah atau ibu bawain ke atas aja?” rentetan kata yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu panjang lebar, menjadi bukti betapa khawatir dan peduli dirinya terhadap laki-laki muda di depannya ini.

Minghao yang sejak tadi belum buka suara, kini dengan serta merta memeluk tubuh bu Ratna, lalu kembali terisak.

Membuat bu Ratna tersentak kaget untuk beberapa saat, namun langsung membalas pelukan itu.

Ia beri usapan-usapan kecil pada punggung tuan mudanya, berharap agar hal itu bisa memberi sedikit ketenangan.

Ibu Ratna tidak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada _Aden_ nya. Suaminya hanya mengatakan bahwa sang majikan meminta diantarkan ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan diri.

Setelah lebih dari enam jam, hasilnya pun keluar.

Dan sang majikan langsung mengajak suami bu Ratna untuk pulang ke rumah.

“Buuu…” Minghao berucap di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

“Iya den…” balas bu Ratna dengan suara lembut.

“Aku takut bu…” suara tangisan Minghao kembali pecah.

Pelukannya pada tubuh wanita tua itu semakin erat.

Ibu Ratna yang mendengar tangisan itupun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut menangis.

Ia seka ujung matanya menggunakan jari.

Hatinya ikut terasa sakit, seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum.

“Shh shh shh… Jangan takut den… Ada ibu sama bapak… Shhhh…” ucap bu Ratna berusaha menenangkan.

“Bu, aku belum mau mati bu…”

“Hush! Aden gak boleh ngomong mati-mati gitu den. Gak baik! Den Hao gak bakal kenapa-napa kok. Tenang ya den… Den Hao baik-baik aja !Den Hao baik-baik aja…”

Bu Ratna mungkin sedikit paham, kemana arah pembicaraan Minghao.

Namun karena sang majikan belum bercerita apa-apa, alangkah baiknya jika ia tidak berasumsi.

“Den gak laper?” wanita itu mencoba mengalihkan topik dan mencairkan suasana sedih yang menyelimuti mereka.

“Laper…” balas Minghao dengan suara sengaunya, efek terlalu banyak menangis.

“Ibu ambilin makan ya? Den Hao makan aja di kamar… Gimana?”

Pertanyaan bu Ratna barusan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Minghao.

Keduanya pun kini saling melepaskan pelukan mereka.

“Yaudah sana, aden tunggu aja di kamar. Ibu ke bawah dulu.”

“Makasih bu…” Minghao berkata dengan suara lemah nan serak.

Bu Ratna sempat mengusap kepala sang majikan dengan penuh rasa sayang, sebelum akhirnya membalas, “sama-sama den…” kemudian bergegas turun ke bawah.

* * *

  
  


“Kak…” Minseo menghampiri sang kakak yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah dengan sebuah laptop di depannya.

  
  
  


“Hmm?” Mingyu menggumam sebagai jawaban.

“Lagi sibuk ya?”

“Gak juga dek… Cuma lagi ngecek ngecek email aja, sama laporan masuk. Kenapa sayang?” Mingyu menengok ke arah sang adik yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

“Sini duduk…” ucap Mingyu lagi, sambil menggeser posisinya sendiri.

Minseo pun duduk di samping Mingyu.

“Kak…” Minseo mengulangi.

“Apaaa…? Kenapa sayang…? Kamu mau apa…? Hmmm?” Mingyu menangkup kedua pipi sang adik dan menekan-nekan kedua sisinya, sehingga bibir Minseo mengerucut dibuatnya.

“Besok aku mau minta ijin buat pergi, boleh…?” tanya Minseo hati-hati.

“Hm? Mau pergi kemana? Jalan sama Lia dan Yeji??” pria berbadan besar itu bertanya dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat.

“Enggak kak…”

“Teruuus??”

“Mau nonton! Hehe!” Minseo tersenyum malu.

“Nonton bioskop? Emang ada film baru yang bagus? Mau nonton sama siapa? Sama kakak aja yuk hari Sabtu?”

“Ihh bukan kak… Bukan nonton bioskop…” balas sang adik dengan nada manja.

“Terus nonton apa deeeek??” Mingyu mengkopi nada bicara adiknya.

“Nonton kompetisi _dance…_ ”

“Tumben??” kening Mingyu sampai berkerut saat mendengar jawaban tak biasa dari adiknya itu.

“Diundang sama Ichan kak. Dia ikut kompetisi itu besok…” Minseo berusaha menahan senyum bahagianya.

“Oohhh…” hanya itu tanggapan yang Mingyu berikan. Sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, untuk menggoda sang adik.

“Kok ohh doang sih kak? Boleh gak??”

“Kalo gak boleh, gimana??” pancing Mingyu.

“Yaaah, kok gak boleh??” bahu Minseo mendadak turun. Begitu pula dengan sudut bibirnya.

“Hahaha. Bercanda sayaang! Boleh kok boleh…

Tapi janji jangan sampe kecapekan yaa??” Mingyu memberi syarat.

“Iya, janji kak!” balas Minseo penuh semangat.

“Kompetisinya _indoor_ atau _outdoor_ dek? Jam berapa mulai?”

“Kompetisinya _indoor_ kok kak. Di GI.”

“Ihh, jauh loh dek dari sini…”

“Ya iya sih… Tapi kan aku udah janji sama Ichan kak… Gak enak kalo tiba-tiba gak jadi dateng…” balas Minseo.

“Hmm. Yaudah…Tapi nanti kalo ada apa-apa langsung telpon kakak ya??” kata Mingyu sambil mengusap rambut sang adik.

“Iya kak…”

“Obatnya jangan lupa dibawa…”

“Pasti kak!”

“Ehh iya, _amlodipin_ sama _arupurinol_ kamu udah mau habis ya dek?” tanya Mingyu, ia menyebutkan dua dari banyaknya jenis obat yang harus dikonsumsi sang adik.

“Masih cukup buat beberapa hari ke depan sih kak…” balas Minseo.

“Yaudah, Sabtu kakak ke rumah sakit buat ambilin obatnya ya?”

“Aku ikut! Hehe…”

“Ihh ya ngapain?? Jangan lah! Istirahat aja. Besok kan kamu mau pergi. Pasti capek. Jadi Sabtu Minggu kamu diem-diem aja di rumah. Senin kan musti kontrol…” Mingyu mengingatkan pada sang adik.

“Iya sih… Yaudah deh. Makasih kak Gyuuuu…”

“Sama-sama dek Minseo…”

“Ihh geli! Hahaha.”

“Hahahaha! Rese! Udah ahh, masuk gih sana ke kamar. Tidur! Jangan _chattingan_ terus!”

“Iya kak iyaaaa…”

Minseo pun bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian.

“Malem dek… Met bobok…” teriak Mingyu sebelum Minseo menutup pintu kamarnya.

“Malem kak Gyu… Met lanjut kerja…” balas sang adik.

* * *

* * *

“waaah, anjir gue deg-degan!!” Ichan berjalan mondar-mandir di belakang panggung.

“Kalem Chan, kaleeem…” Jun berusaha menenangkan teman satu teamnya itu.

“Iya Chan, lo jalan mondar-mandir gitu bikin gue jadi ikutan gugup tau gak!” Soonyoung menyahut.

“Hao, lo gak kenapa-napa?? Diem aja dari tadi! Deg-degan juga ya?” Jun yang menyadari bahwa Minghao belum buka suara sejak tadi, ikut mengecek keadaan temannya yang satu itu.

“Hah? I- iya… Iya Jun. Gue gak kenapa-napa kok! Cuma _nervous_ aja!” balas Minghao.

_“You can do this Hao! Lo udah minum semua obat yang perlu lo minum! Your body should be fine!_ ” Minghao mensugesti diri sendiri.

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi, mereka berempat akan tampil di atas panggung. Menyuguhkan tarian yang mereka ciptakan bersama, hasil dari latihan berbulan-bulan lamanya.

“ _Guys_ , bentar lagi giliran kita tampil! Sini kumpul bentar!” Soonyoung, sebagai ketua _team_ mereka, mengajak Jun, Minghao dan Ichan untuk melakukan _briefing_ singkat.

“Oke!! Kita udah latihan selama beberapa bulan! Kita bakal tampilin yang terbaik buat semua yang dateng hari ini! Jangan pikirin kalah atau menangnya, oke?? _Just give our best to the crowds_!” ucap Soonyoung menggebu-gebu.

“Siap!!” Ichan menanggapi.

Kemudian, mereka menyerukan yel-yel khas yang _team_ mereka punya.

“ _LET’S! LIGHT IT UP! LIKE THE MOON AND THE STAR! IN THE DARK! FIGHTING_!!” teriak mereka dengan kompak.

Soonyoung kembali meregangkan tubuhnya sebagai bentuk pemanasan.

Ichan masih terus bergerak kesana kemari dan Jun yang masih berusaha meredakan rasa gugup Ichan.

Sementara Minghao, diam tak bergeming. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

Telapak tangannya terasa dingin, wajahnya sedikit pucat dan bulir keringat dingin mulai muncul di ujung pelipisnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, panitia acara memanggil nama team mereka untuk naik ke atas panggung.

“ _Let’s go_!!!” seru Soonyoung sebelum berjalan mendahului ketiga temannya yang lain.

Dan saat Minghao hendak melangkah naik ke atas panggung, ia kembali merasakan nyeri yang hebat menyerang lututnya.

“ _Ohh shit! No! Please not now!! Arrrghhh!_ ” Minghao menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan ringisan sakit yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Ia mencoba untuk berjalan dengan langkah tegap dan normal.

* * *

  
  


“HUAAAAH!! _Finally! It’s over!! Done!!_ Sumpah, kita keren banget barusan _guys_ !! _Great job_ !! Keren! Keren!” Soonyoung memuji teman satu _team_ nya, sesaat setelah mereka berempat turun dari panggung.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dari para penonton, serta teriakan penuh semangat dari mereka yang datang menyaksikan disana masih bisa Soonyoung dan ketiga temannya dengar.

  
  
  


Napas mereka masih tersengal. Wajah dan tubuh mereka dibanjiri keringat.

Meskipun durasi penampilan mereka hanya berlangsung sekitar 7 menit, namun karena banyaknya gerakan yang sulit dan memerlukan tenaga yang besar, maka tak heran kalau mereka kehabisan energi.

Keempat lelaki tampan itu langsung bergegas menuju tempat dimana mereka menitipkan barang bawaan mereka, karena kebetulan, ada beberapa teman satu UKM yang juga hadir untuk mendampingi.

Ichan langsung menyambar botol air minum dan meneguk isinya.

“Bagi Chan!” Jun sudah mengulurkan tangannya.

Menunggu Ichan menyerahkan botol minum yang isinya tinggal setengah itu.

Minghao yang memang belakangan ini mudah kehausan, sudah menyiapkan bekal berbotol-botol air mineral di dalam tas punggung besar yang ia bawa.

Minghao serahkan satu botol untuk Soonyoung, dan ia buka satu botol untuknya sendiri.

Hanya dalam waktu puluhan detik, Minghao sudah menghabiskan dua botol air mineral.

“Haus banget lo?” tanya Jun pada Minghao.

“Hmm…” Minghao hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Mereka masih mencoba untuk mengatur napas masing-masing supaya kembali pada ritme normal.

“Eh cieee yang abis _perform_ di depan gebetaaaan!” Soonyoung tiba-tiba berujar, menggoda Ichan.

“Apa sih kak… Yaelaaah…” Ichan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

“Lancar jaya nih gue liat-liat!” Jun ikut menggoda lelaki termuda di team mereka.

“Yaaah doain aja kak! Hehe…”

“Gak mau lo samperin, Chan??” tanya Soonyoung.

“Iya Chan, samperin gih! Toh kita udah bebas kan. Tinggal nunggu semua _performer_ kelar tampil sama nunggu kelar penjurian. Terus pengumuman kan…2 jam dapet lah buat keliling Mall.”

“Ya kali kak, gue nyamperin Minseo masih pake kostum gini??”

“Ya emang kenapa? Outfit kita keren tau! Dibandingin sama beberapa _performer_ lain. Coba sana lo liat tuh!” kata Soonyoung setengah berbisik.

“Iya juga ya? Boleh nih gue samperin??” tanya Ichan.

“Boleeeh… Samperin sanaa!”

“Ehh, ngomong-ngomong, Hao mana???” Jun yang baru menyadari bahwa Minghao tidak berada diantara mereka, bertanya bingung.

“Lah iya? Kenapa tuh anak?? Perasaan tadi berdiri di samping gue??” Soonyoung ikut-ikutan bingung.

“Lagi ke toilet kali kak?” Ichan menebak-nebak.

“Iya kali ya?? Yaudah sana Chan, samperin aja si Minseo. Biar gue sama Jun yang _standby_ disini.” Soonyoung menyarankan Ichan untuk segera pergi menemui wanita yang sedang diincar pemuda itu.

“Oke kak! _Thank you_!” Ichan pun segera berlari ke arah kerumunan penonton yang tak begitu jauh dari belakang panggung.

* * *

  
  


Tepat seperti dugaan Ichan barusan, Minghao saat ini memang tengah berdiam diri (atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi) di dalam toilet yang berada di lantai dasar Mall besar tempat kompetisi tari itu digelar.

Lelaki kurus itu terduduk lemas di atas toilet, dengan kepalanya bersandar pada satu sisi bilik toilet.

Suara dentuman musik dari luar masih bisa sayup-sayup ia dengar.

Dan Minghao pun masih meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi kedua lututnya.

Ia eratkan gigi-giginya, menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang.

Tanpa sadar, lelaki itu mulai menangis.

“ _Oh God! What should I do_??” Ia lipat tubuhnya hingga ke paha.

Rasa sakit itu… Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskannya?

Sakit yang teramat sangat, yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan.

  
  
  


Setelah berdiam diri selama lebih dari 15 menit, rasa nyeri itu pelan-pelan berkurang.

Minghao coba gerakkan kedua kakinya secara perlahan. Ingin memastikan apakah kedua kakinya itu bisa dibawa untuk berjalan.

Saat dirasa aman, Minghao pun mulai berdiri.

Ia keluar dari bilik toilet dan langsung menuju wastafel.

Lelaki itu membuka keran air, lalu membasuh wajahnya.

Untung saja ia mengenakan riasan wajah. Sehingga ruam di pipi dan hidungnya bisa disamarkan.

Minghao seka wajahnya dengan beberapa lembar tisu yang disediakan di dalam toilet, kemudian bergegas keluar untuk bergabung kembali dengan teman-temannya.

* * *

“Weh! Abis darimana aja lo?” Soonyoung yang melihat kedatangan Minghao dari jauh langsung bertanya.

“Toilet…” jawab Minghao singkat.

“Lama amat??” kini gantian Jun yang bertanya.

“Iya, ngantri barusan.” Minghao menjawab asal.

“Ichan mana?” tanya lelaki kurus itu saat dirinya tidak melihat keberadaan Ichan.

“Biasaa… Nyamperin gebetannya!”

“Ngomong-ngomong, tinggal berapa _team_ sih yang belum tampil?” Minghao menengokkan kepalanya ke sekeliling.

“Kurang tau juga sih gue. 5 atau 6 team lagi gitu!”

“Ohh…”

“Kenapa Hao?”

“Umm, ini… Bokap nyokap gue hari ini balik dari Hongkong bro. Boleh gak sih, gue cabut duluan??” Minghao mengarang cerita.

Sungguh rasanya ia sudah tidak kuat lagi jika harus berlama-lama ada di sana.

“Yah, terus nanti kalo kita menang, gimana? Masa lo gak ikut angkat piala??” kata sang ketua team.

“ _Iya juga! Ini kan penampilan terakhir lo, Hao!_ ” Minghao membatin sendirian.

“Iya Hao. Lagian biasanya juga lo gak peduli mau bokap nyokap lo balik dari mana-mana. Iya gak sih?” Jun mengernyit heran saat mendengar alasan Minghao barusan.

“Ehh! _Sorry_ Hao! Bukan maksud gimana-gimana sih sebenernya! Gue Cuma heran aja kok. Tumbenan… Tapi kalo emang itu penting banget, gak apa-apa lah ya Nyong, si Hao dikasih cabut duluan?” Jun menyambung kalimatnya.

“Bener juga sih! Yaudah gue _stay_ disini aja sampe acara bener-bener kelar.” Kata Minghao akhirnya.

“Beneran gak kenapa-napa nih, lo nunggu sampe acara kelar?? Kalo emang lo udah ada janji jemput orangtua lo, gak apa-apa Hao. Tinggal aja.” Soonyoung berusaha mengerti posisi temannya yang satu itu.

“Gak apa-apa kok _guys_ ! _Sans_. Lagian nanti juga ketemu di rumah.” Minghao kembali berbohong. Karena nyatanya, kedua orangtuanya masih berada di Hongkong untuk urusan bisnis dan ia tidak tahu kapan mereka akan kembali.

“Yaudah sini duduk. Ngapain berdiri aja. Gak pegel lo??” Soonyoung menyodorkan sebuah bangku lipat ke hadapan Minghao. Dan lelaki kurus itupun langsung mendudukinya.

“ _Oke! Tahan Hao! Paling sejam dua jam lagi!_ ” Minghao bermonolog dalam hati.

* * *

  
  


Minghao tiba di rumah tepat pada pukul 8 malam.

Dan saat ia memasuki bagian tengah rumahnya, Minghao bisa melihat bu Ratna yang sedang berkutat di dapur.

  
  
  


“Udah jam segini, ibu masih sibuk aja di dapur. Ngapain…?” katanya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah bu Ratna.

“Iseng nih den! Bikin risol sayur buat _stock_ cemilannya den Hao…”

“Wuiiihh, mantap!” respon Minghao.

“Gimana tadi kompetisinya den? Sukses??” tanya bu Ratna pada anak laki-laki yang sudah ia urus sejak kecil itu.

“Alhamdulillah, sukses bu! Walaupun _team_ kami Cuma jadi juara 3. Tapi tetep keren lah!” Minghao kembali tersenyum saat mengingat momen detik-detik pengumuman pemenang kompetisi tari yang diselenggarakan sore tadi.

“Wah, keren! Selamat ya den… Sama temen-temennya! Sayangnya ibu sama bapak gak bisa ikut nonton tadi…”

“Hehe. Makasih bu… Gak apa-apa kok!” balas Minghao.

“Den udah makan malem?” tanya bu Ratna.

“Udah kok bu. Tadi selesai acara sempet makan bareng dulu. Makanya baru sampe rumah jam segini.”

“Obatnya udah diminum den?” bu Ratna dan pak Bas sudah mengetahui tentang penyakit yang majikannya itu derita, setelah Minghao menceritakannya kemarin malam.

“Nanti sebelum tidur baru ada obat yang musti diminum bu…” jawab lelaki kurus itu dengan wajah lelahnya.

“Ohh gitu… Yaudah den. Langsung istirahat deh. Jangan lupa mandi dulu biar badannya seger!”

“Iyaaaa buuuu… Ini mau mandi kok! Aku naik ke atas dulu ya…” Minghao pun langsung bergegas naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

* * *

  
  


Minghao kini sudah berbaring di atas kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman.

Ia rebahkan tubuhnya rata, kemudian menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada.

Sejak tadi, ia memang berniat menelepon orangtuanya yang (lagi-lagi) sedang berada di luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis mereka.

Minghao raih ponselnya dan langsung membuka aplikasi WhatsApp untuk mencari kontak sang papa.

Sambil menunggu panggilan itu tersambung, ia tekan tombol _loud speaker_ , supaya ia tidak perlu menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

  
  
  


“ _Hallo?_ ” ucap sang papa dari ujung sambungan.

“Hallo pa…”

“ _Ada apa nak? Tumben sekali kamu telpon…_ ” papa Xu bertanya dengan nada heran.

“ _Are you busy right now_ , pa?” bukannya menjawab, Minghao justru melempar pertanyaan balik.

“ _No, not really. Hanya chillin at the hotel with your mama after dinner. Why? Kamu mau bicara sama mama?_ “

“ _Well, anyone is fine_.” Kata Minghao. Kemudian terdiam.

Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi.

“ _What do you need, boy?_ ” sang papa akhirnya memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa saat diantara mereka.

“Kapan papa mama pulang ke Jakarta?”

“ _Why_?“

“Aku sakit, pa…” jawab Minghao akhirnya.

“ _What? HAHAHAHAHA. No, you’re not._ ” Mendengar penuturan sang anak, papa Xu malah tertawa keras. Entah bagian mananya yang lucu.

Dan hal itu jelas membuat Minghao kecewa dan patah hati.

“ _Yes I am,_ pa.” kata Minghao dengan suara lemah.

Air sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Siap mengalir kapan saja.

“ _No, boy. Your voice don’t sound like a sick person. Kalau kamu kangen papa dan mama, just tell us. We’ll be back next month. Tunggu, oke?_ ” papa Xu masih tidak mengindahkan pengakuan sang anak.

“ _I’m serious_ , papa…” dada Minghao kembali terasa sesak. Respon yang ia harapkan, ternyata tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Lelaki kurus itu mengira, orangtuanya akan peduli.

Nyatanya, alih-alih langsung memesan tiket pulang demi melihat kondisi sang anak, mereka justru menepis informasi yang mereka terima. Tanpa secuilpun rasa penasaran untuk bertanya.

Minghao menghela napas panjang.

“ _Okay, if you say so. Go check yourself up to the hospital. Nanti papa transfer uang untuk biaya pengobatanmu._ “

“ _I don’t need your money, pa!!!_ ” Minghao berteriak dalam hati. Ia kepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sebagai bentuk dirinya menahan amarah.

“ _Kenapa diam, hey? Ada lagi yang perlu kamu sampaikan? Ini sudah malam, kasih papa dan mamamu istirahat. Besok kami harus pergi ke beberapa tempat._ ” Sang papa kembali berbicara, ketika anaknya tidak memberikan respon balasan.

“ _Minghao? Xu Minghao?! Is he falling asleep??_ ” papa Xu berucap.

“ _Sudah, matikan saja telponnya._ ” Terdengar samar-samar suara mama Xu ikutan berbicara.

Dan sambungan telepon itupun berakhir.

Dan anak semata wayang itupun kembali menangis.

Dan terus menangis sampai ia kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Minghao memutuskan untuk kembali memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit.

Lelaki kurus itu, kini datang seorang diri tanpa ditemani pak Bas. Dan dia memilih untuk menggunakan jasa taksi _online_ daripada harus menyetir mobilnya sendirian.

Setelah satu jam lebih berkonsultasi dengan dokter ahli penyakit dalam, Minghao keluar ruangan dengan tampang yang kacau.

Dirinya butuh waktu untuk memproses semua perkataan dan saran dari dokter barusan, juga perlu waktu untuk menimbang-nimbang.

Langkah kakinya terasa berat.

Kalau boleh, ia ingin menghilang saja ditelan bumi.

Supaya dirinya tidak merasa kesakitan lagi.

Toh, tidak ada satupun yang peduli?

Minghao membawa dirinya untuk duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Taman itu, terletak di bagian samping Timur gedung utama. Tidak begitu jauh dari apotek yang memang disediakan untuk menebus obat-obat para pasien.

Cuaca siang itu tidak begitu terik dan cenderung gelap akibat mendung.

Matahari agaknya malas menampakkan diri. Mungkin karena dia tahu, ada pasien baru yang memang tidak seharusnya terpapar sinarnya.

Pasien baru itu kini tengah duduk termenung seorang diri. Diam dan hanya menatap kehampaan. Ia hela napas panjangnya berkali-kali.

Sampai akhirnya, sebuah suara memecah keheningan sang pria, dari arah belakang.

“Kamu… Pasien baru di sini?” suara berat itu berhasil membuat Minghao seketika menengok ke belakang.

“Loh? Mas Mingyu?” Minghao mengenali sosok itu sebagai mas Mingyu. Orang yang beberapa minggu lalu ia temui di _restaurant_ sushi.

Pria yang menawarinya _medical patch_ saat pergelangan tangannya terasa nyeri.

“Hai…” sapanya ramah.

“Boleh ikut duduk?” Mingyu kembali berucap.

“Silahkan mas. Mas Mingyu… Kok bisa ada di sini?” tanya Minghao.

Dan Mingyu langsung mengangkat sebuah kantung plastik kecil berisi botol-botol obat.

“Nebus obat nih. Hehe.”

“Siapa yang sakit mas?”

“Minseo…” jawab Mingyu sambil melihat ke arah Minghao.

“Minseo… Sakit?” Minghao merasa sedikit heran.

Karena baru kemarin ia dan kawan-kawannya makan bersama Minseo, setelah acara kompetisi selesai.

“Yup! Sakitnya sama kayak kamu…” jawab Mingyu.

“Hah? Maksudnya? Emang mas tau, aku sakit apa?”

“Lupus, kan?”

“Barusan saya liat kamu keluar dari ruangannya dokter Nida. Kebetulan dokter Nida itu yaaa dokter yang nanganin Minseo juga. Terus karena kita pernah ketemu dan saya anggap kamu sebagai teman, saya penasaran. Dan dokter Nida bilang kalo kamu pasien baru di sini.” Mingyu menjelaskan, supaya lelaki di sampingnya ini berhenti kebingungan.

“Ahh… _I see…_ ” jawab Minghao pelan.

“Kamu sendirian? Keluarga kamu mana?”

“Mereka sibuk mas.” Wajah Minghao kembali murung.

Dan Mingyu tidak gagal menangkapnya.

“Jadi tadi dikasih tau apa aja sama dokter Nida?” Mingyu berusaha mencari topik lain.

“dokter Nida bilang, kalo fungsi ginjalku mulai bermasalah mas. Karena sistem imunku nyerangnya kesana duluan. Pantes belakangan ini aku jadi makin sering kehausan dan sering buang air kecil juga, apalagi kalo malem. Terus kadang suka nyeri.” jelas Minghao, kemudian melanjutkan,

“Terus setelah diperiksa lagi, dokter Nida nyaranin aku buat nyoba _kemo cyclo…”_

“Wah, secepet itu?” Mingyu sedikit terkejut.

“Iya mas…” jawab Minghao sambil tertunduk.

“Terus, kapan dijadwalinnya? Dokter Nida ada ngasih saran kapan waktu yang pas?”

“Sebenernya, dokter Nida bilang kalo bisa aku cari waktu minggu depan, mas. Tapi aku masih bingung…” lelaki bertubuh kurus itu menjawab sejujurnya.

“Hmmm, hari Senin nanti, Minseo ada jadwal _check_ _up_ rutin. Gimana kalo Senin aja kamu buat janji untuk kemo pertama? Biar saya yang temenin kamu.” Mingyu menawarkan.

“Lusa, mas?? Tapi… Aku…” kata Minghao ragu-ragu.

“Takut ya?”

“Iya mas…” lelaki bersurai cokelat itu tertunduk lesu.

“Gak apa-apa. Wajar kok! Minseo juga dulu kayak kamu. Bahkan dia butuh waktu lebih lama untuk nerima penyakitnya. Sementara kamu, liat? _You’re_ _here_. Bukti kalo kamu mau berjuang untuk tetep sehat.” Pria yang berusia 6 tahun lebih tua dari Minghao itu berusaha memberinya semangat dan dukungan.

“Dokter Nida ada nyaranin kamu untuk _kemo cyclo_ siklus 4 minggu?” tanya Mingyu. Ia menjadikan pengalaman sang adik sebagai patokan.

“Hmm, enggak mas. Siklus 6 minggu.” Jawab Minghao lemah.

“Gimana kalo jadwal kontrol kamu, dibarengin sama Minseo? Jadi kamu gak perlu kontrol sendirian. Ada saya dan Minseo yang nemenin. Atau kalo pas kamu perlu kontrol ke sini, kamu hubungi saya aja.” Sekali lagi, Mingyu menyampaikan penawarannya.

“Aduh mas, aku gak mau ngerepotin orang lain…” respon Minghao atas tawaran dari Mingyu barusan.

“Coba kasih tau saya, dari sisi sebelah mana kamu ngerepotin? Gak ada tau! Lagipula, saya mau kenal kamu lebih dekat. Makanya, saya nawarin begini.”

“ _Why_?” Minghao mengernyitkan dahi.

“ _Why what_?” gantian Mingyu yang bingung.

“ _Why do you wanna know about me_?” tanya lelaki bertubuh kurus itu.

“ _I don’t know? No specific reasons to be honest_.” Jawab Mingyu apa adanya.

“Ahh! Supaya saya bisa korek informasi tentang teman kamu itu, si Ichan.” Mingyu kembali berucap setelah mendapatkan alasan yang masuk akal.

Sementara Minghao yang mendengar alasan Mingyu, hanya mengangguk pelan.

“Mereka udah _official_ loh ngomong-ngomong.” Tambah Mingyu lagi.

“Ohh ya?? Kapan mereka jadian?” tanya Minghao dengan penuh keterkejutan.

“Semalam. Pas Ichan anter Minseo pulang ke rumah.”

“Wuidiiiih. _Such a gentleman_!” Minghao memuji temannya itu.

“Kalo kamu sendiri, gimana Hao? Udah punya cewek belum?”

“Gak tertarik sama cewek sih mas. Ehh!” seperti tersadar atas apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, Minghao langsung menutup mulutnya.

“Haha. _Cute. It’s okay_ Hao. _Me too_.” Entah apa yang membuat Mingyu memberi respon balasan demikian.

Membuat Minghao merasa canggung dan salah tingkah sendiri.

“ _Anyway_ , urusan kamu udah selesai di sini?”

“Udah sih mas…”

“Gak mau pulang?” tanya Mingyu.

“Mau kok, tapi nanti dulu. Aku musti pesen taksi _online_ dulu. Males nunggu di lobi depan.” Minghao mengeluarkan ponsel yang sejak tadi ia simpan di saku celana jeansnya.

“Emang rumah kamu dimana? Biar saya aja yang anter.”

“Deket kok mas, daerah Senayan. Gak usah repot-repot.” Minghao menolak tawaran itu dengan halus.

“Gak repot kok Hao. Lagipula bukannya kita udah setuju buat nyamain jadwal kontrol kamu dan Minseo?” Mingyu berucap kemudian memasang senyum kecil di bibirnya.

“ _Emang tadi gue udah bilang iya?_ ” Minghao bertanya pada diri sendiri.

“Yuk? Mumpung belum mendung banget. Takutnya sebentar lagi hujan. Saya Cuma punya jas hujan satu soalnya.” Ajak Mingyu pada lelaki di sebelahnya.

“Jas hujan?” Minghao bergumam pelan.

“Iya Hao. Jas hujan… Saya bukan orang kaya, jadi saya gak punya mobil. Kemana-mana Cuma naik motor aja.” Pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu kembali berbicara.

“Hah? Duh, iya kak. Maaf maaf. Aku gak maksud gimana-gimana kok waktu nanya itu!” Minghao jadi merasa tak enak hati, karena mengira ia telah menyinggung perasaan Mingyu.

“Hahaha. Iya Hao iya… Santai aja. Udah yuk ahh! Kamu gak masalah kan dibonceng motor?” Mingyu sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Minghao supaya lelaki itu ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

“Iya gak masalah mas…” balas Minghao.

Entah sengaja atau murni karena lupa, tapi tangan Mingyu masih menggenggam tangan Minghao hingga mereka tiba di parkiran.

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu baru sadar, saat ia ingin mengambil kunci motornya yang ia simpan di dalam tas.

Keduanya langsung melepaskan pegangan tangan masing-masing tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Membuat suasana jadi sedikit canggung.

Mingyu membuka jok motornya untuk mengeluarkan satu helm yang biasa Minseo gunakan ketika mereka bepergian.

“Nih! Helmnya Minseo kayaknya muat deh di kamu.”

Mingyu menyerahkan helm berwarna biru muda itu pada Minghao.

Dan Minghao pun langsung mengenakannya.

“Makasih mas…”

“Sama-sama Hao. Yuk naik.” Ajak Mingyu yang kini sudah berada di atas motor.

Lalu tanpa banyak bicara, Minghao pun naik dan duduk di belakang siempunya kendaraan.

* * *

Selama di perjalanan menuju rumah Minghao, mereka berdua banyak berbincang.

Mulai dari jurusan kuliah yang Minghao ambil, pekerjaan Mingyu, hobi mereka masing-masing, tentang orangtua Minghao yang terlalu sibuk bekerja dan juga tentang kedua orangtua Mingyu yang sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan 4 tahun lalu.

“I _’m sorry to hear that_ ya mas…” Minghao berkata dengan nada prihatin, kemudian langsung menyandarkan keningnya di bahu kiri Mingyu.

Sementara pria yang bahunya tengah disandari itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

“ _It’s okay_ Hao. Saya udah gak sedih lagi kok! Paling yaaa kangen kangen gitu aja. Wajar gak sih? Lagipula, mereka pasti udah di tempat yang lebih baik kan?”

Jawaban yang Mingyu berikan barusan, justru membuat Minghao semakin tersentuh.

Dengan refleks, ia lingkarkan tangan kurusnya ke pinggang hingga perut Mingyu, membuat pria yang duduk di depannya sedikit kaget, namun juga senang.

“Tetep aja mas… Harusnya aku bisa lebih bersyukur ya. Walaupun orangtuaku sibuk, tapi aku masih bisa telepon mereka, masih bisa liat mereka…” Minghao merasa bersalah karena sudah mengeluh tentang orangtuanya yang hampir tidak pernah berada di rumah.

“Saya juga masih bisa kirim doa buat mereka kok tiap saya kangen.” Balas Mingyu, masih tetap tersenyum.

* * *

  
  


Tak terasa, kini mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan gerbang sebuah rumah mewah milik keluarga Xu.

“Makasih ya mas, udah dianterin sampe rumah…” Minghao berkata sambil tersenyum manis.

“Sama-sama Hao… Ohh iya, saya boleh minta nomer kamu?” Mingyu sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Minghao.

“Boleh mas…” Minghao ambil alih ponsel milik Mingyu dan langsung mencatat serta menyimpan nomernya ke dalam kontak lelaki itu.

“ _Thank you_!” Mingyu berseru.

“Aku yang makasih mas…”

“Kamu kan udah bilang makasih tadi… Sekarang gantian saya yang makasih. Hehe.”

“Iya deh, terserah mas Mingyu aja.” Balas Minghao, bingung harus merespon seperti apa.

“Yaudah gih sana masuk.” Perintah Mingyu pada sang tuan rumah.

“Oke mas! Mas Mingyu hati-hati di jalan pulang ya…”

“Siap! Pasti hati-hati kok!”

“Titip salam buat Minseo…” kata Minghao lagi.

“Oke… Nanti saya sampein salamnya.” Balas Mingyu lagi.

“Ohh iya mas, Ichan… Udah tau kalo Minseo sakit?” tiba-tiba dia teringat oleh temannya yang kini sudah resmi menjadi pacar Minseo.

“Udah, Hao. Semalem udah kami kasih tau soal sakitnya Minseo.”

“Ahh… _I see…_ ” Minghao mengangguk-angguk paham.

“ _Anyway_ mas, aku boleh minta tolong?”

“Minta tolong apa Hao?”

“Jangan kasih tau Ichan, kalo aku juga sakit Lupus, ya? Aku… Belum mau cerita ke siapapun soal penyakitku ini. Yang baru tau ya… Cuma dokter di Rs, ibu sama bapak asistenku dan mas Mingyu aja. _Plus_ Minseo mungkin.”

“Oke Hao. _Don’t worry about it_. Saya ngerti kok.”

“ _Great then_ ! _Thank you_ ya mas…”

“ _I don’t know how many times you say thank you already_.” Ucap Mingyu sambil terkekeh kecil.

Sementara Minghao hanya memberinya seringai lebar.

“Hehehe.”

“Yaudah kalo gitu saya pamit dulu ya… Kamu langsung istirahat. Nanti saya kirim kombinasi menu makanan yang tadi kita obrolin di jalan.”

“Oke mas.”

“Sip! _See you on Monday then?”_ kata Mingyu sebelum ia kembali menyalakan motornya.

“ _See you on Monday_ , mas Mingyu!” jawab Minghao dengan suara yang lebih mantap.

Dan saat Minghao hendak membuka gerbang rumahnya, Mingyu yang baru beberapa meter melajukan motornya itu kembali berhenti dan memanggil sang pemilik rumah.

“Hao!”

“Iya mas?” Minghao menengok ke arah Mingyu.

“Semangat ya! Kamu gak sendirian!” Mingyu menurunkan kaca pada helmnya, kemudian langsung tancap gas.

Sementara Minghao hanya bisa memasang senyum lebarnya sambil menutup gerbang dan berjalan melewati halaman depan.

“ _SEMANGAT HAO! LO GAK SENDIRIAN!_ ” ia mengulangi dalam hati.

* * *

Selang dua hari dari pertemuan kedua antara Minghao dan Mingyu. Hari ini hari Senin. Dan mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di rumah sakit.

Mingyu yang akan menemani Minseo untuk kontrol rutin dan Minghao yang akan menjalankan kemoterapi pertamanya.

Mingyu dan Minseo sudah lebih dahulu tiba di rumah sakit sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

Minseo langsung masuk dan bertemu dengan dokter Nida untuk melakukan pengecekan rutin.

Mulai dari tensi darah, asam urat, kolesterol, kandungan gula dalam darah dan juga pengecekan apakah adanya peradangan di dalam organ tubuh wanita muda itu.

Untung saja semuanya masih berada di bawah kendali.

Minseo hanya mendapatkan satu suntikan obat _epodion_ untuk meningkatkan _HB_ nya.

“Minghao masih belum dateng juga kak?” tanya Minseo setelah ia keluar dari ruang periksa.

“Belum dek, masih di jalan katanya…”

“Wah, tau gitu tadi biar aja Ichan yang anter aku periksa hari ini kak. Dia bilang dia mau nemenin aku kontrol padahal…” kata Minseo lagi. Kini dirinya sudah duduk di sebelah Mingyu.

“Yaa maklumin aja dek. Kan Minghao minta tolong sama kita untuk jangan cerita apa-apa dulu ke pacarmu…”

“Iya sih. Aku paham. Aku juga dulu gitu. Gak berani cerita ke temen-temenku.”

“Hmm, makanya…” balas Mingyu.

“Kak…” panggil Minseo pada sang kakak.

“Apa dek…?”

“Kalo aku minta jemput Ichan sekarang, boleh gak?”

“Duuuh yang udah punya pacaaar… Pacaran teruuuus… Kakaknya ditinggalin sendirian! Huuuuuh…” Mingyu pura-pura merajuk.

“Hehehe. Yaaa maaf deh kak… Kan nanti kak Gyu nemenin Minghao juga…”

“Ya iya sih… Yaudah sana kalo mau pergi. Tinggal aja.” Mingyu masih dengan aktingnya, kini melipat tangan di depan dada sambil memajukan bibir.

“Sumpah, kak Gyu tuh udah tua! Gak pantes ngambek jelek begitu tau! Hahaha.” Minseo berkomentar.

Dan mendengar komentar adiknya barusan, Mingyu pun langsung terkekeh geli.

“Udah gak cocok sama umur ya dek??”

“Iya lah! Kak Gyu tuh udah mirip om-om tau gak?”

“Heh! Sembarangan kamu yaaa!” Mingyu mencubit pelan pipi adik kesayangannya itu.

“Ampun ampun!!” Minseo meraba pipinya sendiri.

“Yaudah sana, telpon Ichan suruh jemput sekarang. Biar nanti gak papasan sama Hao.” Kata pria berbadan besar itu pada sang adik.

“Hehehe. Sebenernya… Ichan udah nungguin di parkiran depan dari 5 menit lalu kak!” Minseo berkata polos.

“Serius??? Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?? Yaudah sana buruan pergi! Nanti keburu Hao dateng loh! Lekas sana pergi. Hush hush hush…”

“Yeeee… Tadi aja sok-sok an ngambek pas mau ditinggal pergi! Sekarang akunya malah diusir! Gimana sih…” Minseo memasang wajah sebalnya untuk sang kakak.

“Bodoooo…. Wleee…. Udah sana buruan pergi. Bilangin Ichan, hati-hati bawa motornya! Jangan terlalu malem pulangnya. Kalo bisa sebelum jam 6 sore udah harus sampe rumah. Paham?”

“Terus jaket sama maskernya jangan lupa! Kamu tuh suka bandel kalo dikasih tau masalahnya…” sambung Mingyu lagi.

“Siap komandan!” Minseo berseru, lalu meraih tangan Mingyu untuk dicium.

“Assalamualaikum…”

“Wa’alaikum salam…” balas Mingyu.

Minseo pun berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Mingyu seorang diri yang masih menunggu kedatangan Minghao.

* * *

“Mas Mingyu!” Minghao memanggil nama laki-laki yang tengah duduk di ruang tunggu.

“Ehh, Hao… Udah dateng.”

“Maaf mas, nunggu lama ya?”

“Gak terlalu kok Hao. Lagian emang janjian sama dokter Nida jam 10 kan? Ini bahkan belum jam 10.”

“Tapi mas sama Minseo kan udah dari tadi di sini…” balas Minghao merasa sedikit tak enak hati.

“Duh santai aja…Yaudah yuk ketemu dokter Nida?” ajak Mingyu pada lelaki di depannya.

“Minseo mana mas?” Minghao yang sejak kedatangannya tadi tidak melihat adik Mingyu itu pun seketika bertanya.

“Udah cabut duluan dia Hao. Mau jalan sama Ichan katanya.”

“Duuuuh, dasar pasangan baru…” komentar Minghao.

“Ya kan? Haha. Saya juga tadi mikir gitu.”

“Gak apa-apa mas. Kasih aja…”

“Iya iya…” Keduanya pun berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, dimana dokter Nida sudah menunggu mereka.

* * *

_Cyclophosphamide_ adalah salah satu jenis obat kemoterapi yang biasa digunakan untuk mengobati penyakit kanker dan juga penyakit _autoimmune_ seperti Lupus. Cara penggunaannya, bisa dengan dikonsumsi secara oral, ataupun dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh melalui infus _intravena_ atau yang biasa kita kenal sebagai IV. Proses kemoterapi menggunakan infus IV ini biasanya memakan waktu sekitar 2-3 jam. Dan disinilah Minghao sekarang. Terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan jarum dan selang infus terpasang di tangannya.

“Kamu tadi udah sempet sarapan kan, Hao?” tanya Mingyu yang duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari ranjang.

“Udah kok mas.” Jawab Minghao singkat.

“Syukurlah kalo gitu. Nanti kalo udah mulai terasa pusing dan mual, tahan ya Hao…”

“Iya mas, mudah-mudahan bisa tahan…” 

Selama proses kemoterapi berlangsung, tak sedetikpun Mingyu meninggalkan Minghao sendirian.

Dan hal tersebut jelas membuat Minghao merasa takjub sekaligus bersyukur.

Padahal kalau mau dibilang, mereka belum lama kenal. Tapi Minghao merasa, Mingyu terlalu baik kepadanya.

“Mas Mingyu…” panggil Minghao dengan suara lemah.

“Iya Hao? Kenapa? Mual ya??” Mingyu langsung berjalan mendekat ke sisi ranjang.

“Sedikit mas…”

“Sabar ya Hao… Tahan ya…” hanya itu yang bisa Mingyu katakan para pria kurus yang tengah terbaring lemah di depannya itu. Karena memang tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantunya mengurangi apalagi menghilangkan efek samping dari proses pengobatan yang menyakitkan itu.

“Mas Mingyu gak bosen nungguin aku lama-lama di sini?” tanya Minghao.

“Enggak lah Hao. Gak bosen kok. Kan saya udah biasa nemenin Minseo juga.”

“Mas Mingyu baik banget sih sama aku…” Minghao ini menangis saja rasanya, karena terharu .“Makasih ya mas Mingyu…” sambung pria yang lebih muda itu lagi.

“Iya Minghao. Sama-sama… Tahan ya… Sebentar lagi selesai kok!” Mingyu usap lengan Minghao pelan.

“Iya mas…”

“Supirnya Hao masih nungguin di depan gak?” tanya Mingyu.

“Udah aku suruh pulang dari tadi mas. Pak Bas cuma ngedrop aku aja kok ke sini.”

“Loh, terus nanti pulangnya gimana? Mau naik taksi _online_?”

“Mau minta tolong dianterin sama mas Mingyu aja, boleh?” ada tatapan mata memelas yang terpasang di manik cokelat Minghao.

“Boleh Hao… Tapi badan kamu pasti lemes banget abis ini. Saya takut kamu gak kuat duduk lama-lama di atas motor…” Mingyu mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

“Kuat kok mas. Pasti kuat!” balas Minghao sambil menggeleng lemah.

Sangat kontras dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

“Yaudah kalo gitu. Tapi misalnya nanti gak kuat, kamu kasih tau saya ya?”

Dan Minghao hanya memberi anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban.

* * *

Hampir dua bulan waktu berlalu sejak Minghao menjalani kemoterapi pertamanya. Hubungannya dengan Mingyu pun semakin hari semakin dekat. Minghao memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti kuliah selama dua semester, dengan alasan ingin lebih fokus menjaga kondisi tubuhnya supaya sakitnya tidak mudah kambuh. Ia pun sudah menceritakan perihal penyakitnya kepada teman-teman di _Moon &Star _ dance club dan sudah resmi mengundurkan diri. Walaupun keputusan tersebut cukup berat, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Kedua orangtuanya masih jarang berada di rumah dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota dan keluar negeri.

Namun Minghao tidak lagi memusingkan hal itu, karena kini, sudah ada Mingyu di dalam hidupnya.

Dua minggu lalu, Minghao mengundang Mingyu dan Minseo untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Dan tentu saja, Ichan sebagai kekasih Minseo pun ikut datang, juga Soonyoung dan Jun untuk meramaikan.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan memasak-masak dan melakukan beberapa permainan.

Minghao baru tahu, ternyata Mingyu sangat mahir dalam memasak.

 _Mas Mingyu_ nya itu membantu bu Ratna membuat _Salmon Steak_ dan beberapa jenis salad.

Malamnya, mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film secara marathon.

Minghao tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa hidupnya bisa tetap menyenangkan, bahkan lebih menyenangkan justru setelah ia mengidap penyakit Lupus.

Mingyu yang selama beberapa minggu ini selalu memberinya semangat dan dukungan. Yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk minum obat, Mingyu yang bersedia menemaninya kontrol rutin ke rumah sakit.

Mingyu yang akan menemaninya mengobrol lewat telepon ketika nyeri sendi Minghao kumat di malam hari.

 _Mas Mingyu_ nya Minghao yang baik hati.

Dan bohong jika pria kurus itu bilang bahwa ia tidak menaruh perasaan pada lelaki yang terpaut usia 6 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Namun, Minghao tidak mau terlalu banyak berharap. Karena yang sesungguhnya, ia tidak tahu apakah perlakuan baik Mingyu kepadanya hanya sebatas rasa kasihan dan simpati, atau karena hal lain.

Jadi, Minghao biarkan saja rasa yang ia punya untuk Mingyu begitu saja. Lagipula, perkenalan mereka belum berjalan terlalu lama. Sepertinya masih terlalu dini untuknya mendefinisikan perasaan dalam hatinya dan menyebut itu sebagai cinta. Bisa saja, Minghao hanya kagum. Atau bisa juga hanya sebatas rasa bersyukur. Entah lah.

* * *

Dan hari ini, Minghao, Mingyu, Minseo dan Ichan sudah membuat janji untuk pergi bersama.

Entah dari mana ide itu datang, namun Minseo yang mengusulkan untuk mereka berempat melakukan **museum date.** Beberapa hari lalu, saat mereka sedang berkumpul bersama, Minseo bilang, “Jadi anak muda tuh musti _anti-mainstream_ dong sekali-kali. Pacarannya jangan cuma di Mall. Nonton bioskop, terus main di Time Zone, abis itu pulang. Sekali-kali pacaran di museum. Liatin koleksi artistik yang aestetik gitu…”

Dan Minghao juga Mingyu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, sementara Ichan geleng-geleng kepala sambil menjawil gemas pipi sang pacar.

“Iya wel, iyaaa… Terserah tuan putri aja! Kita mah para pengawal cuma ngikutin maumu.” kata Ichan beberapa hari lalu, saat mendengar Minseo menyuarakan idenya.

“Kamu aja sih Chan yang jadi pengawalnya Minseo. Kalo saya sih tetep pangeran. Kan saya kakaknya.” Mingyu menanggapi.

“Iya juga ya… Hahaha. Ya gak apa-apa lah, aku jadi pengawalnya Minseo. Ikhlas lahir batin kok!” Ichan berucap.

“Hallo mas Mingyu? Udah rapih kan?” Minghao berbicara dengan Mingyu lewat sambungan telepon.

“Ohh, oke oke. Ini Ichan yang nyetir kok. Bentar lagi kami sampe rumah mas. Siap-siap yaaa… Oke mas… Yooo…” dan panggilan itu pun berakhir.

* * *

“Hao, kita ke sana yuk? Biarin deh mereka berdua pacaran. Mending kita misah daripada jadi nyamuk!” Mingyu mengajak Minghao untuk berpisah jalan dengan Minseo dan Ichan.

“Boleh mas. Tapi kasih tau mereka, biar nanti gak bingung nyariin.” balas Minghao sambil menunjuk dua orang yang berjalan di depan mereka.

“Chan, dek!” panggil Mingyu kepada dua orang yang mereka maksud.

“Iya kak?” sahut keduanya hampir bersamaan.

“Kakak sama Hao mau ke sebelah sana dulu ya? Nanti kita ketemuan di sini lagi. Gimana?”

“Ohh, boleh boleh kak…” Minseo yang menjawab.

“Yaudah kalo gitu. _Bye-bye…_ ” Mingyu berpamitan pada sang adik dan pacarnya, kemudian langsung menyambar tangan Minghao untuk digandeng.

“Yuk Hao! _Let’s go…_ ”

Minghao sedikit merasa terkejut, namun tetap membalas genggaman tangan Mingyu.

Ada senyum merekah terpatri di wajahnya.

“ _Ahh, what a nice day to spend with you, mas Mingyu!”_ batin Minghao.

* * *

Setelah mengitari museum selama kurang lebih satu jam, Minghao mulai merasa kelelahan.

Langkah kakinya semakin melambat. Dan Mingyu menyadari hal itu.

“Kamu kecapekan ya, Hao? Istirahat dulu deh yuk?” Mingyu giring tubuh Minghao menuju salah satu deretan bangku yang tersedia di dalam museum.

“Ini minum dulu air putihnya.” lelaki bertubuh besar itu berjongkok di depan Minghao dan menyerahkan sebotol air mineral baginya.

“Makasih mas…” ucap Minghao setelah meneguk setengah isi botol air itu.

“Iya sama-sama…Lutut atau pergelangan kakinya nyeri gak? Saya pijetin ya?” Mingyu menawarkan.

“Gak usah mas! Jangan… Malu nanti diliat banyak orang…”

“Loh? Kenapa malu? Kan saya cuma mijetin kamu aja. Bukan berbuat yang aneh-aneh…”

“Ya iya sih mas…”

“Yaudah sini lurusin kakinya…” Mingyu topang betis Minghao dengan tangan kirinya, lalu mulai memberi pijatan kecil pada lutut lelaki itu menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Minghao yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, hanya bisa terdiam dan mengamati wajah Mingyu dari posisinya.

Mingyu, dilihat dari sisi manapun, tampak begitu tampan dan mempesona. Usianya yang sudah melewati seperempat abad, membuat auranya sebagai pria dewasa semakin kuat. Dan segala sikap juga perlakuan baiknya kepada Minghao, membuat Mingyu semakin sempurna tanpa cela.

“ _Tuhan, boleh gak mas Mingyu ini buat aku aja…?”_ Minghao bermonolog dalam hati.

“Hayooo lagi mikirin apaaa?” Mingyu yang sejak tadi sebenarnya sadar sedang ditatap intens, kini memecah lamunan Minghao.

“Hah? Emmm… Gak mikirin apa-apa kok mas!” jawab Minghao salah tingkah.

“Yaaah, saya kecewa. Saya kira kamu mikir gini, ‘ya ampun, mas Mingyu kok ganteng banget ya? Jadi pengen nikah sama mas Mingyu’, gitu…”

Mata Minghao sontak membulat karena kaget. Wajah dan telinganya mulai memerah perlahan.

“Loh? Bener ya??” tanya Mingyu lagi saat melihat Minghao yang salah tingkah.

Terbukti dari Minghao yang menarik kakinya sendiri dan langsung berdiri.

“Mana ada mas! Ngarang aja!” lelaki kurus itu berkata, kemudian buang muka.

Sementara Mingyu mengulum senyumnya.

“Yang beneeer…?” goda Mingyu.

“Apa sih maaas…?” Minghao berusaha menutup wajahnya menggunakan tangan, saat Mingyu menundukkan kepala untuk melihat wajah merah Minghao.

“Hahaha. _You’re so cute_ , Minghao!” Mingyu berkata gemas.

“Udah yuk mas, panggil Minseo sama Ichan. Kita cabut aja. Aku lapar deh…” Minghao berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

“Hmm, oke oke. Yuk!” Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Minghao. Menantinya untuk disambut. Dan Minghao dengan malu-malu meraih tangan Mingyu, kemudian saling menautkan jemari mereka.

* * *

“Kak! Liat deh! _You guys really looks good together_.” Minseo memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang ia ambil secara diam-diam saat di museum tadi.

“Wah, kapan kamu ngambil poto ini??” tanya Mingyu sembari mengambil alih ponsel yang ada di tangan Minseo.

“Yaaa tadi pas di museum kak.” Jawab Minseo.

“Hao, _look at us_!” gantian Mingyu yang memamerkan poto dirinya bersama Minghao yang ada di ponsel sang adik.

“Lucu juga. Boleh tolong kirimin gak Minseo?” pinta Minghao pada adik Mingyu itu.

“Boleh kok boleh. Aku kirim lewat WA ya?”

“Boleh…”

Saat ini, mereka berempat sedang berada di salah satu café yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari museum.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengganjal perut dengan minuman dan cemilan manis.

“Jangan banyak-banyak makan manisnya ya kalian…” Mingyu mengingatkan Minseo dan Minghao sekaligus.

“Iya kak…” balas Minseo.

“Iya mas Mingyu…”

* * *

Ichan memesan dua gelas _ice americano_ untuknya dan Mingyu. Sementara Minseo dan Minghao hanya dipesankan air mineral. Karena mereka berdua bersikukuh ingin memakan kue manis.

Jadilah, kini di depan Minseo terdapat satu potong _carrot cake_ dan di depan Minghao terdapat satu potong _strawberry cheese cake._

Minghao ambil satu buah _strawberry_ yang berada di atas potongan kuenya, kemudian menggigitnya separuh. Dan saat ia akan memasukkan sisa _strawberry_ ke dalam mulutnya, Mingyu tiba-tiba berkata, “Mau _strawberry_ nya…” dengan suara yang ia buat manja.

“ _Huek! Kak Gyu!!!”_ Minseo membatin saat mendengar sang kakak berbicara dengan nada demikian.

“Yah, tinggal separuh mas? Bekas aku gak apa-apa??” tanya Minghao.

“Gak apa-apa! Kalo boleh?” Mingyu memberi satu cengiran lebar, sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

“Boleh-boleh aja. Nih…” Minghao menyerahkan buah _strawberry_ yang sudah ia gigit setengah itu pada Mingyu.

“Tadi kenapa gak bilang? Tau gitu kan aku kasih semuanya buat kamu mas…” kata Minghao lagi.

“Gak apa-apa Hao. Saya maunya sisa dari kamu kok!” Mingyu mengecup potongan _strawberry_ tersebut sebelum memasukkannya utuh ke dalam mulutnya.

“Can we call it an _indirect kiss_??” Ichan yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan, kini ikut buka suara.

“ _I guess so_? Biarin aja yaang… Kakak aku kasian! Udah lama jomblo. Begitu jadinya.” kata Minseo meledek sang kakak.

“Ihh jahatnyaaa!” Mingyu memasang tampang sedih.

“Hahaha. Makanya mas, kapan mau nembak kak Hao?” tanya Ichan pada kakak pacarnya itu.

“Uhuk!” Mingyu yang sedang menyedot es kopinya itu sampai tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Ichan barusan.

Sementara Minghao, sudah sejak beberapa detik lalu menendang-nendang kaki Ichan dari kolong meja sambil mendelik lebar.

“Hmmm, kapan ya enaknya?” tanya Mingyu.

“Mas Mingyu ihh! Gak usah ditanggepin omongannya Ichan!! Ngaco dia tuh!”

“Hahaha. Iya iya… Lagian saya gak mau nembak kamu kok Hao.”

_DEG_

Jantung Minghao rasanya langsung turun hingga ke perut. Wajahnya mendadak suram. Dan Minseo juga Ichan jadi merasa tak enak hati mendengar perkataan Mingyu barusan.

“Orang saya maunya langsung ngelamar kamu…” Mingyu baru menyambung kalimat yang ternyata belum selesai itu.

“Jiaaaah! Dasar orangtua! Bikin panik aja sih kak!” entah mengapa, Minseo ikut merasa lega setelah mendengar sambungan kata yang kakaknya ucapkan itu.

Sementara Minghao jadi semakin salah tingkah. Malu tapi juga senang di waktu yang bersamaan.

“Hao Hao… Kok diem aja sih? Gak mau ya kalo langsung dilamar saya? Apa mau pacaran dulu kayak mereka berdua ini?” Mingyu berusaha mengintip wajah Minghao yang kini sedang tertunduk.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar itu bisa melihat senyum malu-malu di bibir Minghao.

“Buru-buru banget, mau ke mana sih kak…” justru Ichan yang memberi tanggapan.

“Ya kan biar gak keduluan dan dilangkahin kalian berdua Chan…” jawab Mingyu dengan nada cuek.

“Ihh, ya gak mungkin kami langkahin lah kak. Kan nunggu Ichan selesai kuliah dulu. Nunggu Ichan dapet kerjaan dulu. Nunggu Ichan punya tabungan yang cukup dulu. Baru kita nikah, ya kan yaang?”

“Yoi, bener tuh!”

“Hahaha. Yaudah yaudah. Stop deh bahas soal ini. Kasian tuh Hao nya malu, sampe merah semua mukanya.”

“Mas Mingyuuuuu ish!” Minghao pukuli lengan kekar Mingyu menggunakan telapak tangan mungilnya.

“Ehehe. Bercanda Hao…”

* * *

  
  


Pukul 20:23 malam, Minghao tiba di rumahnya bersama Mingyu.

Lelaki itu tidak mengijinkan Minghao untuk menyetir sendirian.

Dan kini keduanya sudah berada di depan gerbang.

Sambil menunggu taksi _online_ pesanan Mingyu datang, pria itu mengajak Minghao berbincang.

“Makasih banyak untuk hari ini ya Hao. Saya seneng banget bisa jalan bareng kamu.” ucap Mingyu sungguh-sungguh.

“Harusnya aku sih mas yang bilang begitu. Makasih untuk hari ini ya mas Mingyu… Aku seneng banget!”

“Hahaha. Yaudah, sama-sama… _Anyway_ , maaf yaa karena hari ini dibikin capek.”

“Gak apa-apa kok mas. Beneran! Lagian sakitku gak kumat juga kan…” balas Minghao.

“Tapi tetep aja tadi lututmu nyeri gara-gara saya ajak keliling museum.”

“Iya, tapi kan abis itu mas Mingyu pijetin…”

“Iya sih ya? Tapi kurang lama mijetinnya.” kata Mingyu lagi.

“Jangan lama-lama mas, nanti aku keenakan!” Minghao menanggapi kata-kata Mingyu setengah bercanda.

“Ya gak apa-apa. Bagus malah! Orang saya mau bikin kamu enak terus-terusan kok.”

“Apa sih maaaas…” lagi-lagi Minghao tersipu malu.

“ _Anyway_ , omongan saya di café tadi sore itu serius loh Hao. Cuma saya gak akan maksa kamu jawab sekarang sih. Saya Cuma pengen supaya kamu tau aja.” Mingyu kembali mengingatkan Minghao akan perkataannya tadi sore.

“Hmm, aku mau jawab mas. Tapi sebelumnya, aku mau nanya dulu. Boleh?”

“Boleh Hao, silahkan…”

“Apa yang bikin mas Mingyu mau ngelamar aku?”

“Karena saya mau jagain kamu.” Jawab Mingyu bahkan tanpa ragu dan pikir panjang.

“Saya suka sama kamu, Minghao. Saya tertarik sama kamu. Saya sayang sama kamu. Saya mau jagain kamu terus. Saya mau nemenin kamu terus. Saya gak mau kamu ngelewatin semua ini sendirian. Saya gak mau liat kamu sedih dan bikin kamu ngerasa kesepian. Saya mau nemenin kamu berjuang buat tetep sehat.”

Dan seketika itu juga, Minghao menghambur ke pelukan Mingyu, kemudian menangis.

Ada perasaan haru yang memenuhi hatinya.

“Makasih ya mas Mingyu…” ucap Minghao di sela tangisnya.

“ _My pleasure_ , Minghao. _Anytime and anything for you_!” balas Mingyu.

“Jadi gimana? Diterima gak lamaran saya?”

“Diterima mas. Diterima!” jawab Minghao mantap. “Tapi nikahnya jangan buru-buru ya?” tambahnya lagi.

Dan Mingyu pun tertawa.

“Hahaha. Iya iya. Gak buru-buru kok! Lagian saya belum pernah ketemu sama orangtua kamu.” 

“Duh, mereka sibuk terus. Aku sebel!”

“Ya sabar sayang… Ehh, ini aku boleh manggil kamu sayang kan sekarang??” tanya Mingyu meminta ijin.

“Boleh mas.” Jawab Minghao sambil tersenyum.

“Alhamdulillah! Padahal udah dari lama pengen manggil kamu begitu.”

“Apa sih mas Mingyuuuu!” entah sudah berapa kali dalam hari ini Minghao mengucapkan 4 kata itu.

“Mas, mau nginep disini gak?” Minghao menawarkan.

“Loh, terus taksi _online_ saya gimana?”

“Ya di _cancel_ aja…”

“Jangan dong sayang. Kasian _driver_ nya…”

“Mas gak mau nginep di sini?” tanya Minghao pura-pura merajuk.

“Ya mau… Tapi kan…” Mingyu jadi merasa serba salah.

“Yaudah, tungguin aja _driver_ nya sampe disini mas. Nanti kita kasih uang sesuai ongkos nya. Tapi mas gak usah naik.” usul Minghao pada kekasih barunya itu.

“Hmm, boleh juga… Ehh, itu kayaknya _driver_ nya!” Mingyu melihat sebuah mobil Avanza berwarna silver mendekat.

Dan sesuai usulan dari Minghao, Mingyu menyerahkan uang untuk ongkos perjalanan pada sang supir, namun ia tidak menaiki mobil tersebut.

Setelahnya, mereka berdua langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke garasi.

* * *

“Mas Mingyu…” panggil Minghao pada lelaki yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

Mereka berdua sudah berbaring menyamping dengan nyaman di atas ranjang milik Minghao.

“Hmm?” gumam Mingyu.

“Makasih ya mas…” kata Minghao dengan nada penuh ketulusan.

Mingyu pun tersenyum dan sempat mencium pucuk kepala Minghao sebelum menjawab,

“Sama-sama sayang…”

“Beneran makasih loh…” Minghao kembali mengucapkan kata itu.

“Iya sayangnya mas…” balas Mingyu sekali lagi.

“Makasih buat semuanya… Makasih udah nawarin aku _patch_ pas di _restaurant_ sushi waktu itu. Makasih udah ngijinin Ichan deketin Minseo waktu itu. Kalo bukan karena mereka deket, mungkin kita gak punya alasan buat jadi deket juga.”

“Siapa bilang?” Mingyu menciumi bagian belakang kepala Minghao.

“Aku lah barusan.”

“Biarpun misalnya Ichan dan Minseo gak deket, saya bakal tetep deketin kamu sih.”

“Ohh ya?” tanya Minghao.

“Hu’um! Orang waktu itu saya udah ada niat untuk minta nomer kamu. Ehh, malah Ichan duluan yang minta nomernya Minseo. Terus, saya jadi mikir. ‘Bagus juga. Saya jadi punya cara buat kenal sama kamu’, begitu…”

“Ihh, kalo gitu mas manfaatin Ichan dong??”

“Kok manfaatin? Ya enggak dong… Buktinya, kita ketemu lagi di rumah sakit tanpa saya minta tolong sama Ichan. Ya kan? Itu tuh tandanya emang kita udah ditakdirkan buat bersama tau!”

“Duh, mas bisa aja!” Minghao pukul pelan telapak tangan Mingyu yang melingkar di perutnya .

“Hehehe.” sementara, Mingyu hanya meringis lebar.

“Makasih ya mas… Karena mas Mingyu udah jadi obat kesedihan dan kesepian aku. Kalo bukan karena mas Mingyu, mungkin aku udah nyerah dari awal.”

“Iya sayang… Udah ahh, dari tadi makasih terus. Saya ngelakuin itu yaa Karena niat saya tulus ke kamu, sayang…”

“Iya mas, aku percaya kok!”

“ _Good then_! Sekarang kita tidur ya?” ajak Mingyu pada siempunya kamar.

“Oke…”

“Ohh iya yang…” panggil Mingyu pada pria yang memunggunginya itu.

“Iya mas?”

“Besok sore ikut saya, mau gak?”

“Ke mana mas?” tanya Minghao.

“Saya mau kenalin kamu ke ayah ibu saya.” jawab Mingyu, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus sang kekasih.

“Boleh mas!” Minghao membalas, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

“ _I love you_ , Minghao…”

“ _I love you more_ , mas Mingyu…” 

  
  


**\-- This Story Written by Cherry --**

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
